Father's Day
by SciFiRockerGeek
Summary: Greg's Past is coming back to Haunt him.  Can he handle it alone?
1. He's coming

Father's Day

I don't own CSI or the Characters. CBS does. I am only playing with them.

AN: When it is Italicized that is a characters inner monologue.

~Chapter 1~

Every year on this day. Greg was reminded of his past. He couldn't watch the Television from all of the Commercials and Advertisements about this Day. A day where you are supposed to show Love and Thanks to your Father. Instead he was double checking the Locks on his doors and windows. He knew he wouldn't get a lot of sleep. He was plagued by a nightmare. What he wished was only a nightmare but, was his past.

Greg laid down in his bed. He tried to treat this day as any other day and night. He would read some of a book, have some Chamomile tea and listen to his music. Yet his mind kept drifting off. He couldn't concentrate. 'Every damn time'. He slammed his book on the bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was exhausted. He had worked a triple. By now he was usually so asleep if someone broke into his house he would sleep through it. Yet here he was, sitting up in bed trying not to sleep. Trying to keep the nightmares of the past away.

As he gave way to yet another yawn. '_That was like the Twenty-ith yawn in one minute_'. He yawned again. _'Twenty one_'. He took the bottle off the night stand. '_Hello again Thorazine_'. Greg had to see a Psychiatrist every June. The Nightmares were unbearable. He took two pills out and popped them into his mouth. He took a swig of water from his glass. He would only have to wait a few more minutes before he wouldn't his Father's face, the knife, the basement. '_Don't go there Greg_'. He laid down and bed and waited for the medicine to kick in. He had called his Mother earlier that day while he had a break.

~Flashback~

Greg sat in the lounge and pulled out his phone. He had a Text from his Mother. "Call Me" was all it said. Every time this time of year she would text or call him. He pulled up her number and pressed Send. As he waited for her to pick up he laid back a bit in the chair. He still hadn't been sleeping well. When the medicine wore off he would have that nightmare. Awakening him earlier than he wanted. "Hello?". His mother answered. "Hi mom. I got your message. What's up?". He was smiling because she would always exaggerate of how he could be feeling today. "Honey, are you sitting down?". She asked nervously and also what sounded like fear. "Yes, Mom what's wrong?". He was so focused he didn't hear or notice the others walk in. Nick looked at Greg and was worried. Greg looked scared and had heard him say "What's wrong". Nick turned to the others. "Anyone know what's going on with Greg?". The others looked at Nick and then to Greg. "No". Each one had said to him. No one was really sure about Greg's life at this time. He did keep a lot to himself besides his hobbies and likes. Nick kept turning his head to where Greg was.

Greg was waiting for his mom to continue. "Mom?". He asked as he was met with silence from his previous question. He had walked out of there finally seeing the others and headed towards the garage. "Greg, honey. He's out". That was all she could say. He could hear her crying. He knew who she meant. He stood in a daze. 'He's out, He's out, He's out' was all he could think.

"When Mom?". He was hoping she could calm down enough to answer. "Late last week". She started crying again. "What? Why weren't we notified sooner?". He started to pace around. "Do you know what this means? Mom you have to get out of town for a bit. Don't tell me where, just go". Now he was panicking slightly and was trying to hide it. "No I can't leave you". She was still crying and even harder now. "Mom, you have to. I work with cops. If he tries anything I am protected. You're not". He had stopped pacing. "Mom, as much as I want to, I can't protect you from where I am. Go somewhere and don't think about it. Don't use your real name. Hide yourself till I fix this". He was sitting in one of the corners behind a Tool box. "Honey, we both know it isn't me he wants. It's you".


	2. The Past

Father's Day

I don't own CSI or the Characters. CBS does. I am only playing with them.

AN: When it is Italicized that is a characters inner monologue.

This chapter also has some violence to a young Greg.

~Chapter 2~

Greg had woken up from a slight doze. He laid flat on his back and rubbed his hands across his face. '_You got to hate and love those meds_'. He had exhaled deeply. He was still thinking of his mother. '_I really hope she did as I said and just left'_. He looked at his phone. He had gotten home about Seven A.M. Now here it was Nine A.M. and he had barely slept. '_I have to work tonight too_'. He rolled onto his side and could feel the medication working.

Greg was 10. He was running down the stairs of his home with a duffel bag. His mother had gone to his school earlier. "Will Greg Sanders report to the Lobby". One of the Aides announced on the system. He walked to the lobby and saw his mother. "Mom, am I going home early?". He had asked as he ran the rest of the way into his mother's arms. "Yes honey. There is something special you have to do for mommy ok. When you get home you are packing some of your belongings and I want you to chose any one of your friends house. Don't tell me which one ok. You are going to stay there till I call you on this Phone.". She handed Greg the cell phone. Greg looked up at his mother worriedly. "Mom, I don't understand what's going on.". His mother looked him in the eye. "Mommy is making a decision that will make daddy upset. You know how he gets when he drinks and is mad.". "Yes mom. He gets abusive". He looked down because he knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of one of his slaps. Especially when he got a belt to discipline. "Well, mommy is leaving him for good. I don't want you there honey. Ok". She pulled him to her and gave him a tight hug. "Yes Mom.". He hugged her back just as tight.

As soon as they had pulled up to the house he got out, unlocked the door and ran upstairs to pack. Most of his clothes were in his drawer. Some where in the washing machine down stairs. He took his bag down with him and dropped it at the base of the stairs. He heard a loud crash from the Kitchen. "Hello?". He asked nervously as he walked towards the kitchen. "Greg". He heard his father slur as he walked out of the Kitchen and into the hall way. "Daddy? Why are you home?". He had never been home alone with his dad for the same reason his mother was leaving him. His drinking and abuse. "Well, if you must know. I was fired by that bastard of a boss. Ten Years at that company and this is the thanks I get?". His father was slurring worse by the second. He was still drinking. "Why the hell are you home brat?". "Daddy, um mommy said I could go to a friends house and took me out early because they might go out". He was happy he was being convincing that even he believed it. "What did I tell you. This is my house! I tell you where and when you can go!". He started to walk towards Greg. "Ok, daddy. I won't go". He was able to get past his father and into the kitchen. "Now what. Can't you see I don't want you here now?". His father was leaning against the wall. "I'm just getting my laundry. I know you like a clean house". '_If I can get the basket upstairs and make it look like I am going to put them away. The easier it will be to get out. I can outrun him in his condition_'. Greg took the bag and basket upstairs. He took the clothes he needed from the basket and put them in his bag. He began to go back down the stairs. Slowly and quietly. As he reached the last step he turned by the banister to see if his father was around. '_The coast is clear_'. He began to go to the door. "Didn't I tell you, I make up the rules in my house?". Greg turned to the slurring monotone voice. There was his father with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a knife in the other. "Daddy you said I could go last week. Remember?". He was hoping if he could convince him in his drunk state he could get out. "No. Isn't today Father's Day? Where is my gift?". His father began to move closer. "Dad, you know I never make you anything on Father's Day." Greg took a step back. "You don't deserve it". He whispered. His father was even closer. "What did you say? I don't deserve it?". With that his father grabbed him by the arm.

Greg struggled to get out of his father's grasp. "Let me go, Let me go!". His father was dragging him towards the kitchen. "I wish you weren't my father!". Greg yelled out of anger and fear. His father stopped and brought Greg by the kitchen and basement door. "What?". His father was looking down at him with pure anger in his eyes. Sudden bravery or stupidity took over and Greg repeated it. "I wish you weren't my father". Greg thought he could stand up to him now. There was such a quick motion Greg hadn't realized what had happened till the pain registered. He looked down and there was his father's hand holding the knife that stabbed him in his abdomen. He looked up at his father in more fear than he had ever had. "Daddy?". He could feel the pain even more now. He felt the knife being pulled out of him. Then he saw it coming down to him. His blood on the knife. "No, Daddy please". Greg tried to beg to his father. His father brought the knife down into his sons shoulder. "I am going to teach you respect and that when Father's Day comes, You show me some damn appreciation!". With that he took the knife out of his sons shoulder. Greg dropped to the floor. One hand on each wound. He looked up to see his father's hand coming down. He grabbed Greg and opened the basement door. "Daddy, please. I love you". Greg's voice sounded so weak even to him. "Prove it". His father slurred out and threw him down the basement stares.


	3. Nightmare come true

Father's Day

I don't own CSI or the Characters. CBS does. I am only playing with them.

AN: When it is Italicized that is a characters inner monologue.

~Chapter 3~

Greg shot awake in his bed. "NO!". He looked around the room of where he was. "It's not the basement, It's not the old house. You're ok Greg, You're ok". He was trying to slow his breathing down. "You sure of that?". Said a voice a very familiar voice from the shadows of Greg's bedroom. "It can't be". He knew that voice, his father's voice. "Oh, it is me son, it is". Greg's eyes got larger from fear and shock. He was frozen. His father suddenly ran from the shadows and as Greg yelled he felt the familiar pain. He looked down in horror to see the same knife stabbing him in the same spot. "Daddy?". He felt his father remove it and saw it coming down again. "NO!".

Greg shot awake in his bed. "NO!". He had the sense of déjà vu. He panicked and turned on his lamp. He checked himself for wounds. '_Nothing_'. There were still shadows in the room and Greg got up and ran to his wall light. Switching it on he expected his father to be there with a knife. "Every year, you bastard. You've ruined my life". Greg slid to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. He was too scared to move, to breathe or to even move.

Greg awoke on his couch to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He had eventually calmed down to move to his living room and put on a movie. One of his favorites. "The Creature from the Black Lagoon". That one would always put him to sleep. Even if he didn't want to. As he looked at his phone he saw Grissom's name. "Sanders". He tried not to sound too tired. "Sorry Greg, sounds like I woke you". Well there went his efforts out the window. "It's ok. Was barely sleeping. What's up?". He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "We have a new Crime Scene. It's a van on the side of I-15. Blood pool by the back doors. Too much to be from one person. All hands on deck. I'm going to text you the coordinates". He could hear the rush in Grissom's voice like he was walking fast or through a crowd. "Ok Boss. Be there in 15-20 minutes". With that Greg hung up. _'Back to work. That'll help keep my mind off of this_'. As he got up his phone beeped and showed Grissom had sent a text. Greg went to his bedroom to get dressed as quickly as he could.


	4. The Calls

Father's Day

I don't own CSI or the Characters. CBS does. I am only playing with them.

AN: When it is Italicized that is a characters inner monologue.

~Chapter 4~

As Greg was almost done getting ready to go when his phone started to ring again. "Geez Grissom, Give me some time". He said as he went for his phone. An unknown number was on the front screen. Greg decided to let it go to Voicemail. He was ready to go and went out to his car. He checked for his Kit in the backseat and it was stocked. He had his vest at Las Vegas Crime Lab Locker Room. His phone buzzed from a Voicemail. He put in his Bluetooth as he was driving. Called his voicemail punched in his code. "You have one new voice message, first voice message". Greg had his eyes on the road and was expecting it to be a telemarketer. "Next time, I call you and you better pick up. Do you really not want to talk to you're Father?". Than a loud click. Greg was thankful he was at a Stop sign when he had heard it was his Father.

'_He found me? How? When?_'. These questions and more were buzzing around in his head. The car behind him honked his horn. Greg snapped out of his trance. He still had a crime scene to get to. He pulled into the Crime Lab parking lot and took a moment. He had to take a deep breathe and steady himself. He was terrified to step out of the car. He checked all the mirrors to see if anyone was around. A knock came from the drivers side window. Greg jumped and hit the horn. He turned to see Nick Stokes laughing at him. "You ok there buddy?" Nick asked him. Greg got out of his car. '_If anyone could make me feel safe it was Nick_' "Yeah, you just startled me." Greg felt his phone vibrate and looked down. The same number. '_Oh god_'. He just put it back in his pocket. "You're not going to get that?" Nick asked him as they walked into the Crime Lab. "I can call them back. They like to talk too much". Greg didn't want to hear his voice again. They both went into the Locker Room. Grissom stopped by the door. "Good, you both are here. As soon as you are ready meet everyone in the break room.". Grissom continued on to the break room. Nick and Greg looked at each other. "ok". They said in unison. They closed their lockers and went to the break room. "Ok, everyone is here". Grissom looked to each team member. "What we have here is assigned to us because the D.A. knows we won't miss a thing. What we have here is a Van on the side of the road with a blood pool too big to be from one person. What we are going to do is Divide and Conquer. Warrick, Catherine you are going to take the outside of the Van. Nick, Sarah and I will take the Inside of the Van the Back with the Bodies. Greg you get the front and as soon as you are done you can help us in the back. Check you're kits, we are going to be there for awhile.". Grissom picked up his papers and left the room.

Greg was riding with Nick and Catherine in the Denali. He had another voicemail. He put his Bluetooth in and did the same as before. "Well, you are a stubborn little boy. I want to talk to my son, not his recording! I'm not done yet. Hope you enjoy your gift from me to you". '_What gift?_' Greg thought to himself. He didn't have a lot of time to keep thinking about it as they arrived at the crime scene. "You ok there Greggo? You seem to be really quiet". Nick had turned and asked him before they got out of the car. "Yeah, just thinking is all.". Greg got out of the car to get his mind off of all of this. As they all gathered by the van the smell was the typical dead body in heat smell but Ten times Worse. "Ok Team. Follow our plan and Divide and Conquer.".

AN: Thanks for all the Positive reviews. I had written this Years ago. Didn't copy it properly and erased the original. I am going off from memory and revamping it too!


	5. Crime Scene

Father's Day

I don't own CSI or the Characters. CBS does. I am only playing with them.

AN: When it is Italicized that is a characters inner monologue.

AN: I will do my best to do longer Chapters. Thanks for all the Favorites and Reviews. 3

~Chapter 5~

As the Team divided to cover the crime scene Greg kept thinking about the calls. '_He only found my Cell number. Doesn't mean he knows where I live and work_'. He still had another Voicemail to check and he was dreading what it was going to say. '_Why is he even contacting me_?'. He was still hoping his mother would be ok. '_Hopefully she did as I said_'.

Warrick and Catherine were covering the perimeter of the area. Only finding Footprints. "Well, I guess we can definitely say that this was a body dump. I only got footprints and no blood trails or casings". Warrick was telling Catherine as he took another picture of another footprint. "I agree. Notice how there are no tire treads on the dirt or the road?". Catherine was looking over the terrain. "You think he might have had the van here already and drove another car in?". He was looking in the same direction. "Means premeditation and possible a cult but, I have never seen such a bloody ritual". As they were making there way back to the van since the evidence was gone. Warrick saw a paper tied to a tree. "Tell me, when was the last time you went out to the dessert and tied paper to a tree?". Warrick asked Catherine as he started to walk towards the Evidence. Catherine had a look on her face. "Not recently as far as I know". She was following him and saw it too. "Someone did do it apparently". Warrick documented it up close and took it off the branch. "I won't stop replacing him till I have him back". Warrick read the letter. "Till who has whom back?". Catherine asked out loud.

Sarah Nick and Grissom stood outside the Van. "Rock, paper, scissors for who is going to open the Van. Best two out of three.". Nick held his fist out to Sarah. She smiled and added hers. Silently they shook their fists. Nick got a scissor and Sarah a rock. Again they shook their fists and Nick got a paper and Sarah a rock. This one would define who would get the most blood on them from opening the doors. They silently shook their fists and Sarah got a paper and Nick a rock. "After you Nick". Grissom added from behind them. Nick turned and smiled. _'Man, I had to chose Sarah to try to beat. She always wins'_. Nick thought as he headed towards the door.

Greg made his way into the front of the van. There was no blood on the handle and decided to print it first. After dusting it and no prints he decided to open it up and see what he could find. He decided to print any surface you usually touch in a car. He printed the inside of the door and the steering wheel. He actually found Prints. _'Finally'_. he took out his tape lifts and photographed them and collected them. "Why are there only prints inside and not outside?". Greg had picked up the habit like Grissom of talking to himself on a Crime Scene. "Something seems off here". Greg continued to look through the front for anything else.

As Nick put his hand on the handle for the back. He turned one more time to Grissom and Sarah and they took another step back. Nick gave a sarcastic smile and pulled open the door. The smell and the blood that came from the van was overwhelming that they all turned away. "Oh…my…I, I think I might puke". Sarah turned and walked away as she was holding her nose. Grissom and Nick watched as she walked away. "After you". Said Nick to Grissom. Grissom had decided there wouldn't be enough room for his case so his pockets had all his swabs and he had his camera. They got closer and could now tell why there was so much blood. "Geez, there has got to be at least…Twenty bodies in here". Nick made an estimated guess. Just as they were photographing Super Dave came over to them. "Wow, haven't had this many D.B's since a major pile up on I-15". He was just staring and wondering how he was going to do this. "Well, I better get them out of your way".

It had taken about and hour to get all the bodies out of the van and for them to photograph all of them. "Ok Nicky. Now we can do our Job. I want swabs from everywhere as often as possible. Mark where you swabbed". Both started to have their main focus on the floor. There is where most of the blood had gathered and pooled. Nick and Grissom had most of the back done when Nick looked to the opposite wall and saw _'Is that writing?'_. Nick held his flashlight up and could see the writing. "Hey Grissom, We got some writing here". Grissom also held up his light and saw it as well. Greg arrived at the back of the van. "You guys still need help?". He was holding his nose. **"I hope you enjoy the gift. This is how much I am thinking of you. A.S"**. Greg froze as he heard and read those words. "Hope you enjoy your gift from me to you". That is what his Father's voicemail had said. _'I know who did this'_. Greg said to himself in horror.


	6. The Evidence

Father's Day

I don't own CSI or the Characters. CBS does. I am only playing with them.

AN: When it is Italicized that is a characters inner monologue.

AN: Still trying to do longer chapters.

~Chapter 6~

As the others sat in the break room Nick seemed distracted. "You ok there Nicky?". Catherine asked him as she sipped her coffee. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm ok. Just um…did anyone else notice how quiet Greg was? He is usual the first one to fight and complain about the music on the radio. I put on Tim McGraw and he never said a word.". Sarah looked at him and smiled. "Well it was his first mass murder scene. Maybe he was grossed out.". She turned to a deep laugh. "Heard that was you.". Said Warrick as he joined them at the table. "I mean he hates Tim McGraw. He would have whined and complained. I don't know. Something's up.".

Grissom, Nick and Sarah went to the Morgue to see about the Autopsies. "Well, what have you got for us Doc?". Grissom asked Robin's as he entered with the others. "Well besides a lot of bodies? Yes an odd coincidence.". He walked over to a table that had Twenty trays laid out. "Blank Cards?". Nick asked as he looked into each tray. "That is what they appear to be but, I have a feeling there is more than meets the eye". Said Grissom as he picked up a card to examine it. "There's a magnetic strip. Credit Card?". Asked Sarah as she looked at the card Grissom held. "Maybe". Said Grissom as he started to collect them in separate bags.

Greg's phone buzzed.** "How did you enjoy my present for you? Did you get my note?"**. Greg was shocked reading the message._ 'Was he there? Is he watching me? I was wrong, he knows where I work'._ Greg looked down and realized his hands were shaking._ 'Last time my hands shook…'_ He lost his train of thought as his phone buzzed again. Grissom's name was showing. **"Team Meeting. Bring your Evidence to be considered."**. Greg sighed and went to Mandy to get his prints. "Hey Mandy. Got something for me?". Mandy turned to Greg and had a look on her face like she was hiding a secret. "Well, you see there is a conflict of interest and I have to give it to the Night Shift Supervisor directly.". Mandy had the envelope in her hand and started to walk to the break room.

Grissom sat at the head of the table and looked at his Team. "Ok, let's start with the outside. Warrick, Catherine. What have you got?". All the others turned to them. "Well, what we have first are Footprints. They are all the same size and detail. One trail and only one. They also stop abruptly that suggests a getaway car. The treads were very light which suggests they are very worn. Probably not going to get a match.". Catherine continued with the other Evidence. "We also found a note tied to a tree branch near the crime scene.". She took out the laminated paper and passed it to Grissom. "It says "I won't stop replacing him till I have him back". Now we have no leads as to whom the he is that he is referring too." Catherine finished and looked to Grissom. "Ok, Good work. Nick, Sarah what have we got from the inside as far as evidence?". Again the others looked to the CSI's speaking. "Well besides a lot of blood and about Twenty different Profiles. We did I.D all the victims. Also we got a good picture of the writing on the van which said **"I hope you enjoy the gift. This is how much I am thinking of you. A.S"**. Sarah picked up were Nick left off. "Here is where it get's weird. 5 of those cards we found had Crime Lab Technician titles and no picture or name. Then 5 more had CSI Level 1, 5 more CSI Level 2 and 5 more Level 3." Sarah and Nick turned to Grissom and looked freaked out that someone was stalking one of their own. Nick sat there thinking._ 'Only Person I know who was a Lab Tech to CSI Level 3 is…'_ his thoughts were cut off as Warrick spoke up. "A.S? we found the same initials on the letter." Grissom brought the envelope up. "Now Greg your evidence had a Conflict of Interest. So someone in the Lab may be committing crimes or being framed." As Grissom opened it he looked at it and he then looked to Greg. "Who is the Conflict of Interest regarding?" Asked Catherine as she couldn't handle the pressure. "The conflict of Interest is with Greg. Seems your Father's prints were found in the Van. An Aaron Sanders." Warrick and Nick looked at each other. "A.S." They said in unison as they finally had a name of the note writer. Just as the news was released Greg's phone buzzed. There was a text from the unknown number. "Aren't you proud of my work?" Greg felt sick. 'How could anyone be proud of this'. Grissom called him again. "Greg, you know this means that I have to take you off the case and process all of your evidence. Just then Greg's phone rang. 'Wait that tone is for…my Home number'. Greg quickly pulled out his cell phone and saw his house number.

As Greg answered the phone he was afraid to hear who it would be. It was put on speaker as he opened his phone. Grissom and the others stared at him oddly. The voice breathing on the line was weird enough but when he spoke. **"You made yourself a great home son. Can't wait for you to come home. I'll be waiting"**. The phone then clicked signaling it was hung up. Greg just sat there staring off. "How long has the suspect been contacting you?" Grissom asked him. Greg continued to stare off. "Since earlier this week. He found me. I hoped he wouldn't." Grissom phone rang. Brass's number was on the display. "Grissom". He said as he answered. "Hey Gil, got some interesting information on your suspect. Seems he just got out of jail two weeks ago after serving just about twenty years for an attempted murder charge. Guess who the victim was." Grissom cut him off knowing the answer. "Greg Sanders."


	7. Guilt of his Return

Father's Day

I don't own CSI or the Characters. CBS does. I am only playing with them.

AN: When it is Italicized that is a characters inner monologue.

AN: Still trying to do longer chapters. OMG Thanks for the Positive Reviews from Greg'sgirl5, AliDee and all the Favoring of my Story and of ME!

~Chapter 7~

Greg couldn't get the thought out of his mind. _'He was in my house. Nowhere is safe'_. He was still sitting in the break room. As he was removed from the case and the others were off to finish the case. More information was released from their meeting.

~Flashback~

"Ok. We have Identified the victims. Any connections?". Grissom asked Sarah and Nick. "Doc Robbins found a stamp on all of their hands. It's for Club Velvet". Nick finished as he passed the pictures to Grissom. "I, I know that Club. I go there every other weekend". Greg added in as he saw the Picture. "Do you recognize any of them?". Grissom passed the Pictures to Greg._ 'He's been following me for a while. Knows where I go, where I work, how to contact me. Worse of all where I live'_. Greg felt guilt wash over him._ 'These men wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for me'_. Grissom could see the look on Greg's face and knew what it was.

Greg sat there looking at the pictures. "I know him". He picked up one picture and held it up. "He is a bartender there on Saturdays. Night shift". He kept looking at the others. "Ok he is a frequent flyer. I see him all the time". Greg held up another picture. He kept looking at the other ones to see who else was familiar. "I may have seen half of these other guys there in passing. Nothing definite". Greg kept scanning and removing the pictures he couldn't definitely place there. "Ok him I know. He is the DJ there on the night shift Friday-Sunday. He, umm, he was a friend of mine". Greg again felt that guilt. "Don't Greg, don't take on his actions as your fault. He has harmed you and is now using his power over you to lure you back. He is trying to replace you with others until he can fill the void and get you back. Something I won't let happen".

~End Flashback~

As Greg kept thinking, he couldn't help but realize he had a new Family. One that loved him and would never hurt him. His CSI Family. Catherine was his Mother, Grissom his Father, Nick and Warrick his older Brothers, Sarah his Crush that keeps coming over. He wish he could forget the past. He wish his father would just leave him alone._ 'Why weren't we told earlier about his release. I had to file for a Order of Protection. Maybe all of this could have been avoided'_. Greg could feel tears coming to his eyes. "Why am I having the worst year ever".

Grissom kept looking over all the Evidence._ 'He wants Greg back, why? Why now? Why this way? One thing we have to do is find this man and get Answers'_. Grissom's thoughts were cut off as Brass knocked on his door. "Got that file you asked for. It was buried in the Juvenile Department files. Since he did testify against his father they put his file in a special section to protect him". Grissom took the file and looked through it. The Testimony that Greg gave really hit Grissom. He saw the pictures of Greg at Ten. So Innocent and Young. The Wounds before and after being cared for. He had to close the file. _'How and why would anyone hurt their son?'_. Grissom looked at Brass. "His Father is back. He was calling from Greg's House number. He is going to need some protection. He is being followed. He could Identify some of the people from the Crime Scene as people at a Club he goes to. There is even a chance he may be in the area of the Crime Lab". Brass had sat down across from him. "Ok, so he is a suspect and he is stalking a CSI. All of which we still have to prove". Grissom nodded and sat back in his chair. "Then I have some work to do". Grissom got up from his chair and went to his Lab Technicians for Answers.

Greg was sitting watching the clock tick by. No other information had been disclosed to him about the case or the location of his Father. His phone buzzed. A text message was received. The same unknown number came up. Greg flipped the phone in his hands._ 'Do I answer it or, not?'_. Greg considered his options and decided to open it.** "Why do you look so scared? I don't want to hurt you. That was never my intention. I want my son back"**. Greg read the first sentence over again._ 'Look so scared?'_. Then it hit Greg._ 'He can see me?'_. Greg turned to the window in such speed. He was looking at each parked car and each pedestrian. _'He could be anyone. I haven't seen him in over Twenty years. He could have changed drastically'_. Greg hated to but he closed his eyes and put the picture of his father's face in his head. He thought back to that night and how his Father's features. One that stood out was his Father's eyes.**_ 'You have your Father's eyes'_**. Greg's mother would tell him. He opened his eyes with the picture of his father in his head. Standing by the window across the street from the Crime Lab was…_'It can't be'_.


	8. Gifts of Death

Father's Day

I don't own CSI or the Characters. CBS does. I am only playing with them.

AN: When it is Italicized that is a characters inner monologue.

AN: I am trying a dream sequence and it's a little graphic. Please give me reviews! Also fulfilling a request for Greg'sgirl5. Thanks again to all who have reviewed. Keep them coming!

~Chapter 8~

Greg was staring out the window._ 'There he is. He's following me and knows where I am'_. "Greg?". He didn't turn as he heard his name being called. "Hey Sarah". He continued to look at the spot where his Father was standing and staring right back at him. "You feeling ok there?". Sarah asked him as she approached the window. "Would you believe me if I said that our Suspect was across the Street?". Sarah looked startled and began looking in the area Greg was looking at. "Where?". She dialed Grissom's number. "He's been standing there for a few minutes now. Just staring". Sarah looked up at Greg and was scared at how he sounded so un affected by a murderer standing there. "Grissom, we have a situation. Our suspect is standing across the street staring at Greg". She turned to Greg who was still staring out the window. "No, just staring. Greg is staring back at him". She was looking at her suspect and studying his face. "Mid forty, dirty blonde hair, blue button down shirt, black pants and converse". Greg's stare began to glaze over._ 'That's what he wore when he attacked me'_. Greg's eyes began to water. _'He'll never let me forget'_.

Grissom hung up as soon as Sarah finished describing their Suspect. He still had Brass in his office. He looked over the description and the picture of Greg's Father. "Looks like Greg's Father has decided to turn himself in". Brass called for backup and headed to where the suspect was located.

"Greg? You can turn away now. They are going to get him". She placed her hand on his shoulder. He jumped from the touch. "No, he'll get away. Then, he'll come for me". Greg continued to stare and accept his fate. Sarah stepped behind him and had both hands on his shoulders and turned him away from the window. "That I won't let slide. Do you think that we would let that happen?". Greg just stared at her. "Maybe I should just let it happen so he'll stop". Greg sat on the couch by the window. Sarah sat down next to him. He had turned so he could look out the window. His arm resting on the back of the couch. Sarah placed her hand over his. He turned to look at her. "Don't take the guilt for what your Father has done. Don't think that you are not as valuable as any other human being. Cause to me, you're very important". Sarah could see the wall coming down. "You know I can't help but think that if I had just died in the basement then, this wouldn't be happening". Sarah could see some tears falling._ 'Never have I seen Greg so upset and actually cry_'. "Then I wouldn't have such a special person in my life". Sarah squeezed his hand as he turned to look at her. She could see him breaking. She moved closer and opened her arms. Greg came into them and hugged her tightly. She could hear his small sobs and she held him.

Greg was exhausted. He couldn't sleep. When he did he kept seeing his father attacking him. This also spurred on his other events. He would see his father coming for him. He was running away and ran into the open. From somewhere near by a bomb would go off sending Greg off his feet. Then as he was getting into a getaway car he would turn on the headlights and there was Demetrius James. Before he could do anything the drivers side window would break and hands would be dragging him out of the car. Once they have beaten him the gang parts and he sees is his father. **"I finally have you back. My son"**. His Father says to him as he picks him up. This is when Greg wakes up.

Grissom walked in to the break room. Greg turned as he heard him clear his throat. "Brass and his men are out looking for him". Greg turned away and had a small laugh. "I told her, he's going to get away and is going to keep killing and then come for me". He was still looking out the window. "You need some rest Greg. This isn't your case anymore. Don't worry yourself over this". Grissom sat down across from Greg. "Don't worry myself? Grissom those men losing their lives is on me. The others who he are going to get killed are on me. He is coming for me, it's me he wants. Just throw me out there and let him get me". Grissom sat there for a second looking at the floor. "You really think that, throwing you out there and letting him take you would make him stop?". Grissom asked him. "That is why he is here". Greg said as a matter of fact. "What do you think he'll do if he were to kill you by accident? He would be doing the same. Replacing you by killing those whom he believes you have met or known". Greg looked at Grissom. "Yet prison didn't seem to keep him away either". Grissom could tell Greg was feeling defeated. "Get some rest Greg".

Greg decided to take up Grissom's advice. He laid down on the couch in the break room. He plugged in his I-pod and put on some Marilyn Manson. 'Just relax'. He kept repeating to himself. He was asleep in minutes, being more tired than he thought he was.

Greg woke up looking at the clock on the break room wall and saw he had been asleep for three hours. "Why didn't anybody wake me sooner?". He was looking around and the lab looked empty. "Where is everybody?". Greg left the break room and began looking in each lab. As he got further into the lab he noticed something on the floor._ 'Is that, blood?'_. Greg could see drag marks leading out of the Audio Lab. "Archie?". He called into the room as he entered it. There was a larger pool of blood by his equipment and chair. Greg backed out of the room. He continued further into the lab. "Hello, anyone there?". He didn't have his weapon on him. _'It's in my Locker'_. He thought to himself and deciding where he needed to go. He kept finding pools and drag marks of blood the closer he got to the locker room. When he went to the lobby he could see some writing on the wall. **"Enjoy my gift of Love"**._ 'This is what he considered gifts? This is how someone shows love? By slaughtering people?'_. He turned to go to the locker room when he saw a leg. The first possible victim he has seen in this massacre. As he walked to see the opposite side of the wall he saw…Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Sarah sitting in the waiting area. Their throats had been slit. "No, How…". He dropped to his knees. Holding his chest from the pain he felt. "He, he killed them. All of them". He heard foot steps coming from behind him. He slowly picked his head up. _'He's still in here'_. The Investigator in him kicked in and realized the suspect was still on the Crime Scene. He got up as quietly as he could. _'I'm alone in this one'_. He decided to take the other side of the Lab to the garage exit. Keeping low so as not to be seen through the glass he started from the lobby to the exit. "Greg? I know how busy you are. I came to you so we could celebrate Father's Day. This is only part of my gift to you from me". His Father called to him from the other side of the lab. Greg poked his head up to see where his father was. There, just beyond the plate of glass stood his father. "Going somewhere, Greg?". Greg stood and ran. His father following closely. He ran for the stair well. He didn't stop running, he couldn't stop or his father would get him. He made it to the exit door. He pulled on the handle._ 'Locked!'_. His plan had failed. He could hear his father coming. **"Oh Greg, You were the only person I thought of while I was away. You were the only one I wanted back. I don't care what that woman told you to say. I forgive you. I want you back"**. He looked up to the landing and there was his father. He closed his eyes and crawled up by the door. _'This isn't happening'_. He felt a hands grab his shoulders. "Greg? Wake up". He looked up to see his father who had…Grissom's voice?.


	9. Visiting the Past

Father's Day

I don't own CSI or the Characters. CBS does. I am only playing with them.

AN: When it is Italicized that is a characters inner monologue.

~Chapter 9~

Grissom had come into the break room hours after he had left Greg. He wanted to get more of an inside idea into his Father's head. They had lost him outside of the Crime Lab. "If anybody can give us an idea as to where our Suspect has gone or will go. It's Greg". He had assured Brass. As he entered he could see Greg asleep. _'At least he is getting some rest'_. Then he could hear moans and saw movement. Grissom walked closer to him to see if he was ok. As he got closer to Greg he saw how he was sweating and moving as if in trouble. _'Nightmares'_. Greg had mentioned them to him before. 'This one seems to be a lot more to handle than the others he mentioned'. He moved closer and began to say "Greg" to wake him up. When he realized he was too deep in a sleep and too deep into the nightmare. Grissom knew calling him wasn't enough. Grissom put his hand on Greg's shoulder and began to shake it slightly while saying his name.

His father has Grissom's voice. Calling him and shaking him. In between his father's voice would return. **"You really think that they can help you, that they can save you, that they want to save you?"**. As Greg sat on the floor curled up into himself he couldn't help but agree with what his father was saying. _'Jail couldn't stop him, how can we?'_. Greg couldn't take it anymore and it was all getting to him. He started to feel the tears building. "They are my Family. They will save me, they will help me". Greg was trying to feel the courage behind the words. **"Why make them do it when you can just make it easy and come to me. All I want is my Son back with me. Give me that Greg and I will stop"**. Greg stared up at his father. "You promise you will?". He asked his father. **"Yes". **With that Greg's Father held out his hand for his son to take. As Greg placed his hand in his Grissom's voice returned. "Greg, it's time to wake up".

As Greg opened his eyes and looked around he saw Grissom. He was sitting on the couch as well looking rather worried. "You're back early". Greg said trying to make regular conversation. He felt tears on his face and immediately went to wipe his face. "How long Greg". Greg moved his hands and looked at Grissom. Greg knew what he was asking. "I'm not sure how long you have been back. I was asleep". Grissom gave him a stern look. "You have mentioned Nightmares before. This one seemed different than the ones you mentioned". Greg just sat there with his knees to his chest as he looked down. "They're nothing. Just dreams". Greg looked away as he felt the terror and pain from the last one. He could feel the tears coming again. _'Not in front of Grissom'_. He tried to ask another question. As he opened his mouth Grissom cut him off. "I need information. Where would your Father go to plan his next move? Where is somewhere he considers safe and familiar?". Greg took a moment to think. "Probably, our old house". Grissom stood up and made for the door of the break room. "I need you to take us there". As Grissom left him with these words…his heart stopped.

As Grissom walked into the break room the next day for a team meeting. He stopped to look at his team. Most were ready to go and get this guy. Then when he looked to Greg he looked like he was going to be sick. Mostly he looked terrified. "We have a possible lead as to where our suspect might be". He addressed the group as he sat at the front of the table. "What is our source for this lead?". Catherine asked. He knew they all were wondering why Greg was here. They knew it involved him but, he wasn't on the case anymore. "Greg is taking us to the possible place our suspect might be". The team looked at each other. "Grissom, why can't we just go. Leave G here and check it out ourselves". Warrick offered. Much to Greg's relief. Others nodded to the idea. Grissom looked at them. "Suggestion noted". With that he picked up his notes and files and left. "I want everyone ready to go in 20 Minutes".

Greg sat in the Denali with Grissom and Catherine. Catherine turned to Greg from the front seat. "Hey Greg, do you have your MP3 player on you?". He just nodded in reply. "Ok, I need to have a talk with Grissom. Can you put it on for a bit? As loud as you like". She gave him a small smile. _'I wouldn't want to be Grissom right now'_. He put his headphones in and turned on his Marilyn Manson Artist selection.

"Why are you making him go back there? Hasn't he been through enough recently?". Catherine's voice raised slightly already. She was actually thankful for Marilyn Manson. "Catherine, he was in tears from a nightmare yesterday. He needs to face this to get past this". Catherine turned and looked at him with a look of shock. "What are you now, his Therapist? Grissom I understand your thinking but, it might do more harm than good". Grissom was silent for a moment. "He keeps thinking of just turning himself over to his Father. Just fore fitting and giving in". "Do you think going back there will give him courage? You're taking him back to a place where he felt the most fear and pain. You had better not hurt him". Catherine went silent and turned her head to the window and the scenery. Grissom just sighed. "I hope I don't either".

As they pulled up to the house they saw no recent signs of someone being there. Brass' men went in to clear it first. Greg was sitting in the back seat as they pulled up to the house. As soon as he saw the house everything changed. He started to hyperventilate and panic. _'He's home early. Once I go in he won't let me leave. I won't be able to get back out. This is it. I really am going to die here'_. This was all that kept running through his head. Catherine got out of the front seat and opened the back door by Greg. "Honey, are you ok?". Catherine asked him as she put her hand on his. Grissom turned in his seat to see Greg. He could see the panic and fear…no, not fear. Terror on his face. "I, um. I'll be ok. I think". Greg told them as he got out of the car. They waited by the bottom stair for the house to be cleared by the LVPD. Nick looked at Greg. _'I have never seen him like this. He is usually the cool and calm one'_. As Warrick waited he too was looking at Greg. _'He shouldn't be here. At least not yet. This should be his choice'_. They all could see the guilt on Grissom's face and the slight anger on Catherine's. As Catherine was next to Greg she reached over and held onto Greg's hand. He gave a quick smile. His other hand was fidgeting still. As the Police came out and cleared it Greg's anxiety grew. As he felt that he might break down he felt another hand slide into his free hand. He looked to the interlocked hands and followed it to the arm and then to Sarah's face. She was giving him a small smile. "I got you". She mouthed to him. He gave a small smile in return and squeezed her hand back. "Ok, it's all yours". Said Brass as he exited.

AN: I had some writer's block. Ideas are still flowing. Please keep the Review's coming!


	10. Home Sweet Home

Father's Day

~Chapter 10~

As the Team got ready to go in they all looked at Greg. He looked sick and pale. Nick looked to Warrick. "He looks like he is going to Puke". Warrick smiled a little. "I would if I was going back to a scene where I was attacked". Nick nodded. "I am worried for him. Maybe now isn't the best time for him to be here". Warrick nodded in agreement "I don't know if he'll ever be ready to go in". Nick looked down. _'Maybe that's a good thing'._

As Brass and his team left, Grissom began making his way up. Nick and Warrick started in as well. "Honey if you don't want to do this, You can wait out here with Brass". Catherine offered to him as she and Sarah still held his hand. "No, I need to do this. I at least want to try". Sarah and Catherine looked at each other in silent agreement. They both gave his hands one last squeeze and followed the other Team members in. Greg took one last look at the outside world. Took a deep breath and began going up the stairs. Each step he took he kept thinking of the day he went home to pack like his mother said. Each step he took terrified him and the next one up terrified him even more. He could feel his chest tightening as he got closer to the door.

As Greg managed to finally get to the door and stood just outside the house he could feel the terror rising. He looked down and could see his hands shaking. "Greg, where is your Father's room?". Grissom asked him from inside the House. Greg looked at him and kept his sight on him as he stepped inside the house. He took a deep breath and walked past the others and up the stairs. "Up stairs. First door on your right". As the others followed him up they saw him go past his Father's bedroom door. He stopped in front of a door a little down the way from his Father's. He stopped and stared at the Door before even moving to open it. As he grabbed the door knob and turned it he felt calm rush over him as he opened the door to his room.

He could see the sign on his door proclaiming it as Greg's Room. In his penmanship of a 10 year old. He could see his old Chemistry set Papa Olaf got for him. He could see the Table of Elements poster on his wall and his Becker stuffed toy on his bed. As he looked in his book case he could see all the books he collected as a child. He had Thomas the Train books from when he was a toddler to his College Chemistry books he mailed to him mother. Once he didn't need them he sent them to her to keep them so she could display them or if he needed them. He had run out of space in his apartment from the newer books he had bought while in Vegas. Seeing his room helped him to calm down. He went to his closet door and opened it. There was his Cap and gowns from all of his Graduations. _'Mom could never throw any of these things away. She always had to have the Physical things to remember'._ He looked through his clothes and saw some of his old Hawaiian shirts. He smiled to himself as he remembered how he used to be teased at the Lab and at College for his Fashion sense. When he looked down he saw the sleeping role he used to use in the closet when he dad was drunk or when his parents fought.

He was remembering why he was here again. _'My father, the attempted murder'. _He exited his room and went to see who was in his Father's room. As he entered he saw Catherine. "I thought Grissom was in here". He said to her from outside of the room. "Well, he was but he changed his mind and wanted to check somewhere else". Greg gave her a small smile. "Yeah my Dad's little room was always somewhere I wanted to be in". Catherine smiled. "You can come in and maybe make some sense of some of these papers for me". Greg was ready and willing to help. Anything to get him out of this place sooner. He couldn't bring himself to go into the room. When he was child he was forbidden to go into the room. One time he went in and his father broke his arm. He was never sure where his father was now. _'What if when I go in he is behind the door. He'll be so mad'._ Catherine could see the look on his face. There was that look of terror again. It was as if, if he entered he would get hurt. "I would love to help but, I just can't go in Catherine". He backed away from the door and looked both ways in the hallway. "Where you allowed in here when you were a child?". Greg shook his head. "If I did enter it always made him upset. The one time I went into this room he broke my arm. He had been drinking and was mad that I went into his room". Catherine looked sad and angry that Greg had to go through this. How he was hurt for being a kid. "Well why don't you go and see if someone needs help in another room. Try to take it easy too". She smiled at him.

Greg went into the kitchen, living room and dining room area. There was Nick, Sarah and Warrick. "Hey man, this place is spotless. No prints, fibers or hairs. You sure that he came back here?". Nick asked him as he stood in the living room. There was fingerprint powder everywhere. Everything was clean. _'Maybe I was wrong'. _Warrick and Sarah walked over to Greg and Nick. "Nothing shows someone has been here in the last several years". Sarah added. Greg was relieved but then also terrified. 'He could be anywhere by now'. "Anyone know where Grissom is?". He asked the others. "Basement. Said he wanted to see the scene for himself. Something about perspective". Warrick told him.

Greg walked to the main hallway to where the basement was. He was getting closer to the door. He started to feel that fear build. _'You can do this, you can do this'. _He kept saying that to himself. He got to the door and opened it. As he stood there he heard Grissom on the radio calling for the others. As Nick, Sarah and Warrick arrived at the doorway they saw Greg. He was just standing there. "You alright there G?". Nick asked him. Catherine had been coming from his father's room rather quickly. Greg tensed up. He remembered how when someone was coming down that quickly from upstairs it was his father angry at him. "You heard Grissom. Everyone down in the basement". Catherine said as she appeared at the base of the stairs. The others noticed the tension leave Greg's body if only for the moment. Now he was faced with going into the basement.

As the others went down to meet Grissom, Catherine could feel the fear coming from Greg. "You don't have to do this if you're not comfortable. You could even go outside and wait for us there". Catherine mentioned as she stood next to him. "No, I don't want to be alone in the House". Greg was looking at the floor. "I don't want him to have all of this control over me through my fear. If I don't go down there…I'm letting him win. I can't let him". He was staring at Catherine and she could see the tears in his eyes. _'No one should have this much fear of their own father and house'. _"I know what you mean Greg. We are all here for you". Catherine took his hand and began leading him towards the basement. He was moving with her till they got to the first step. She went down two and as she turned to see where he was. He hadn't moved. His grip on her hand tightened. The dried blood on the top had caught his eye and he couldn't look away. "Greg, honey?". Catherine had come back up a step. Greg looked up. He simply nodded and began to make his way down to the step. The fear he felt was immense and he gripped her hand harder. Catherine didn't mind and continued her support. Greg finally stepped down and exhaled. He didn't realize he was holding his breathe. Catherine and him made their way down the stairs quickly. Once down in the basement and he saw the blood pool at the base of the stairs he froze and closed his eyes. He was taking some deep breathes and walked past it slowly. Catherine whispered "Keep going, we're almost past it". Which he appreciated and had a small smile on his face. _'Leave it to Catherine to be the protective guide'._ Once they were past it Catherine rubbed his arm a little. She had done a quick check of any other blood pools. "Ok honey. We're past it". Greg slowly opened his eyes. He was fully in the basement of his house.

As the others began to look around and check to see if anything was disturbed, Catherine turned and looked at Greg who was standing in the middle of the room. He hadn't moved since he opened his eyes. The fear had taken over and he was frozen in the middle of the room. Catherine stood in front of him "Honey, you ok?". He was looking towards the window and the blood trail on the wall. He finally looked at Catherine and could see the worry in her eyes. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine". He put on a small smile and looked around the basement. For some reason this place was more terrifying as a child then it is now. He could tolerate this place, as long as he didn't look at the blood pools or certain areas he remembered he used to hide in. "I got something over here". Nick yelled from a corner by the Water heater. There was a trunk for each family member and the only one that had the dust cleared was Greg's. Greg's heart dropped. _'He was here. What if he is still here?'. _Greg started to panic. He kept looking by the stairs waiting for foot steps. Grissom's radio came to life with chatter. "Grissom this is Brass pick up". Greg's sight was drawn to Grissom. "Go ahead Jim". Everyone waited for Brass. "Heard you call everyone to the Basement. Is everyone there?". Grissom looked around. "Nick, Warrick, Catherine, Sarah and Greg…Yes they are all here. Why are you asking?". Grissom held the radio up. "Only because the Attic light just went on".


	11. Can you hear me knocking?

Father's Day

~Chapter 11~

'_The Attic'. _Greg forgot about the Attic entrance in his Parents bedroom. "Jim you said you cleared the place!". Grissom yelled over the radio. "Nick go to the basement door and lock it. Warrick go see if you can see anything out the window". The two man ran past a wide eyed and terrified Greg. "I did clear the place. No one mentioned an Attic. You need to get out of there and now". Brass said over the radio. They heard a loud bang from upstairs. _'That's the Attic door'. _Greg was starting to Panic more. "We can't. Sounds like he is coming down. We have to get past him to get out". As the foot steps began coming down the stairs Greg's fear was beginning to take over. _'He's in the House, He's here'. _He was looking all over, looking for his hiding spots. He remembered after his father had stabbed him and he was waiting till he could get some energy to run for it that he hid by the water heater. He had been so cold that the heater warmed him up and gave him some energy.

As the foot steps got closer to the bottom of the stairs they began to hear a man's voice**. "Gregory. Son, you have come back to me. Come and give your Father a hug. I've missed you". **The others were standing in the middle of the room. "No, no, no, no, no". Was all Greg could say as he covered his ears and started to back away from the others. **"Greg! Daddy missed you". **His father yelled as he made his way through the house. Greg started to hyperventilate. He backed up until he hit the wall, while still covering his ears he sank to the floor bringing his knees to his chest. "No, no, no, no, no, no. He found me…He's going to kill me". Greg rocked back and forth. Catherine ran to him and kneeled in front of him. "Honey, honey look at me". She tried to get him to look up but all he could do is rock back and forth and try to breathe.

Grissom and the others were still in the middle looking around for another way out. Nick went over to Greg. "Greggo, I really need you to calm down". This had no effect on Greg at all. He was stuck in his Panic and Shock. Sarah kneeled in front of Greg. "We are not going to let any one hurt you. We are going to get you out of here and we are going to stop to stop him". Some of what she said got through to him. "I couldn't stop him no one can". He began to cry. Sarah grabbed him up in her arms and held him as he rocked further and cried. They heard the basement door knob being turned. Then banging on the door. Greg got out of Sarah's arms and ran by the old water heater. **"Greg, you better open this door. You know my rules! No locked doors in MY HOUSE!". **He yelled as the banging got louder and louder. Greg began to rock again. "I made him mad. I'm sorry! I never meant to make him mad". Nick and Warrick drew their guns and readied their stances so as to fire upon him if necessary. They could hear the door giving way.

Greg wanted to find a deeper hole to crawl into. _'He is going to finish it. Years later and I still die in this Basement'. _As the door gave way they heard the cops. "LVPD. Put your hands above your head and get on your knees". They all could tell it was Brass and Vartan. **"No, I have to bring him with me". **They heard his father say. He continued to try to break open the door so they opened fire on him. They heard three shots fired and a body drop. As the others rushed to the top to help secure the scene Greg remained in the corner of the basement. Grissom looked back and saw Greg on the floor by the water heater. "Greg, it's ok now". Greg just shook his head and kept his knees to his chin. "Greg. Do you trust us?". Grissom asked him as he kneeled before him. Greg nodded a yes. "Then now is a good time to use that trust. He is down and can't hurt you". Grissom stretched out his hand and waited for Greg to take it. Greg looked him in the eyes and took his hand.

As they made their way up the stairs Grissom kept a hand on Greg's back. As the rest of the people moved out of the way and David took off the blanket to do his own examination. Greg looked down and grabbed onto Grissom. "Greg what is it?" Grissom asked him as he held onto Greg. "That's not him". Grissom had a look of confusion on his face. "Greg what do you mean?". Grissom asked him. "That's not him. That's not my Father". Greg turned and ran out the front door. He started to look around. He needed some air. _'Another innocent person affected by my Father'. _As he started to head back to the Denali he looked up as he saw a group of by standers gathering. He looked back towards the house and all the memories it brought up and the new ones it created as well. That was when he saw him. There was his father standing near the basement window_. 'He's been watching the whole time. He's won. He knows his effect on me'._ He stood there and made eye contact with him. The smile on his father's face was one of victory. Greg was about to run in and get Grissom when he saw someone walk by his father and he was suddenly gone. Greg looked around and tried to find him. The others came out and saw him looking around. "What happened?". Catherine asked. Greg turned to them "He's here. He was here". He rambled on. "Who's here?". Nick asked. The others were looking around too. "My father. He was watching the whole time". Greg told them as he and the others continued to look around.

AN: Sorry this one is shorter. I am so Thankful to all who have given a positive review or who put me or my story as one of their Favorites. More to come!


	12. After Effects

Father's Day

A/N: Sorry it took so long to Update. Thanks to all those who Favorited the Story or Me. Thanks for all the Support and Love. More to come soon. Thanks to Tamuril12 and Angelpoint for the Amazing Reviews and comments. Glad you enjoyed this Story so much. Love Ya'll. Tamuril12 - I too have a major soft spot for Greg. Glad you like how much I am writing him. I always liked cliff hangers and was hoping I was making this interesting enough. I also wanted to make his Father scary and crazy. Glad it came off that way. I am toying with Greg a bit. I am still thinking of some other special events that his Father has planned for him. Thanks again for the Love and Support! Enjoy!

Chapter 12

~After Effects~

Greg sat by the back of the Denali with a Blanket wrapped around him. His panic and shock caused a surge of adrenaline that was now depleting. He sat and watched the CSI's collect evidence from inside the house as well as the perimeter. He also watched as the Coroner took the body away. '_Did I even know him, how did He know him?'. _Greg was trying to think of anyone from his past that reminded him of this guy. Grissom came and sat next to him. "How are you doing Greg?". He asked. Greg didn't answer, he was too busy trying to find this guy in his past. "Greg?". Grissom called to try to get his attention again. "Yeah". Greg had heard him the first time but knew Grissom wanted an answer when he called him again. "I'm doing ok Grissom. I'm still shaken up. Sorry I wasn't much help back there and that I panicked". Grissom looked directly at him. "You have no reason to apologize. I should be the one to. I made you come here. That was wrong of me. I'm sorry". Greg had been looking at the ground. "Apology accepted. You did kind of help me face the fear of actually walking into the house. So thank you". Grissom was surprised. '_I honestly thought that he would be more angry with me_'. Grissom nodded his head and left Greg to his thoughts.

Greg was thankful to how quickly they worked to get all the evidence collected and in the cars to get to the lab and away from the scene. He went to the locker room to change and put some of his things away in his locker. As he was walking he could smell the old house on his clothes, on himself. '_I have to get this smell off of me_'. As he entered the locker room he found the nearest trash can and threw up. He forgot how sick the smell made him. When he was released from the Hospital and his mother took him home, it took him over 45 minutes to go into the house. Then after being inside for a short time he was sick to his stomach from the smell of the alcohol, the blood and the basement. They had to stay in a Hotel for a month. Then when that was too expensive he was sent to live with his Aunt who was 4 miles away. '_That didn't feel far away enough still'_. Then once the Trial was over and he was convicted, his Grandparents suggested Greg come to Norway. Greg and his Mother accepted and two days later he was off to Norway for 2 years. _'That was probably one of the best things I could have done_'. His Grandparents distracted him from the past be teaching him Norwegian. Then he went to work with his Grandfather who was a chemist and that helped him develop his love in science. That distracted him as well. By the time he returned he had practically forgotten all of the past. His mother even went and bought a new house Towns away from the old one. He liked that change as well.

Greg had gone to the showers with a towel from his locker and his change of clothes out and ready. He still brought mouse and gel to work. '_My hair cannot be a wreck_'. As he washed the scent off of him he kept thinking about that guy in the house and his face. Then it hit him. '_I did know him! He was my father's old boss. The one who fired him when he was 10. Was he meant to be part of this revenge plan_?'.


	13. Fighting Back

Father's Day

A/N: To those I forgot to mention on my last chapter. Thank you to Greg'sgirl5, AliDee, T-Bone14, CryMeARiver, greggo123. Thanks for the Amazing Reviews. Enjoy the New Chapters! XoXo

~Chapter 13~

After Greg finished showering and changing he went to go and find Grissom. '_I have to tell them about the connection between the dead guy and my Father. I think his name is Alex or Andrew_'. As Greg passed one of the layout rooms he could see his old Case File pictures on one part of the wall and then the new pictures. '_They really do look like me_'. He was looking from Victim to Victim and the corresponding picture of himself. _'He got every detail. The hair style, clothes even the lab coat. How did he know what I look like at these times_? _He was still locked up in Prison_'. Then Greg realized. _'Someone over here was spying for him'_. He was looking at his pictures and realized that some where from in front of his house, work, the market. '_How long has he had this guy following me? Who is it?'._

Greg left the layout room and went back on his search of Grissom. He found him in the break room talking to the others. He was about to go in and share his information when his phone rang. '_It's that number again'_. He walked into Archie's lab and set up a trace. He picked up his phone. "Sanders". He waited anxiously for a reply. When no one answered he spoke again. "Hello, anyone there?". He was met with heavy breathing. "**Isn't that what you were asking yourself today after you left your old Home sweet Home. Was anyone really there**?". Greg knew the voice and couldn't believe he was trying to make him seem like he was going crazy. "I know you were there. You had to be there. You wouldn't go through all the trouble to set this up just to miss it". He knew he shouldn't antagonize him but at the moment he couldn't help it. '_He is trying to make me crazy? He is the one who stabbed me and then killed people who looked like me. Who is the crazy one in this family_?'. "**Oh no I definitely was there. I was in the Attic**". Greg could have sworn at that moment that he had stopped breathing. "**I was hoping that your Cop buddies would kill Alex in a fit of Panic. Thinking it was me, thinking that they saved you and stopped a Serial Killer all in one day**". '_I knew his name was Alex_'. "**I couldn't let our fun end there now could I? When I see you Greg it will be the reunion I have been waiting for. One we both will enjoy**". With that his father hung up. He looked at the computer screen and got a lock on his location. He looked at it and saw it was the Labs Lobby. He dropped his phone and ran to the lobby. He just missed any view into the elevator as the doors closed. "Jennifer, did you see a man standing here making a call?". He asked the receptionist. "Yes, you just missed him". He took out an old photograph of his father and showed it to her. "This him?". '_Please say no. Please say that he was just messing with me and bounced the signal here. Please say he wasn't just here and could have gone right past you to me_'. She looked closely at the photograph. "Yeah, that's him". Greg blanched a whole other shade of white.

As Greg turned and ran down the hall he felt the panic rise even more from her answer. "Yeah, that's him". '_He was here, right here in the Lab'_. He ran into the break room and tried to catch his breath. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. "He was here, just here in the Lab. He called me and I traced it to the Lobby. Jennifer gave me a positive ID. It was him". He stopped talking and tried to breath. Grissom gave the team his nod of approval. Nick and Warrick ran to their Denali to get on his trail. Catherine and Sarah went to pull up the Surveillance camera in the Lobby and garage. Grissom looked at Greg before speaking. "Why didn't you come and get one of us before you took that call, you knew it was him. You are not in this alone". Greg didn't know what to say to him. He knew Grissom was right. '_Trying to stop him by myself didn't work in the past, it won't suddenly work now_'. "I know. I just saw an opportunity to track him down and get a useful lead for you. I felt so useless back there at the house. I made great entertainment for him though". Grissom just looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "When he called he confirmed that he was in the House, in the Attic. The original reason I cam here was to tell you that I remembered who the guy was that Brass shot". Grissom looked and him and knew Greg wanted to be helpful and do his Job. He nodded for him to continue. "His name is Alex and he was my Father's old Boss. The one that fired him when I was 10. I don't know his full involvement but, he might have been the one to spy on me while my father was incarcerated". Grissom nodded to the new information and the possible involvement of Alex. "Good work Greg. However, next time he calls, come and get one of us. This man in dangerous, vindictive and probably crazy. You don't need to be handling this on your own. We are all here to help you through this.". Grissom gave his shoulder a slight squeeze as he walked past him to see how his team was doing on their lead. _'You're right Grissom but, this is my life and my fight. I am taking my life back from him. I need to take it back from him. No more running and hiding. He wants a fight, he's got one_'.


	14. Never Left

Father's Day

~Chapter 14~

Grissom had gotten to Archie's Lab just as Sarah and Catherine got the footage they needed. "What are we looking at? Was it him and do we have a License plate for his car?". Grissom asked as he entered. "Well we don't have the clearest of footage but the computer gave us a 80-90% match in facial recognition. The license plate matches the Mother's DMV records". Catherine informed him. "We already sent the information to Nick and Warrick. Brass put out an APB for the vehicle and for him. We are going to get him". Sarah said to both of them as she exited to check up on her evidence. Everyone wanted everything air tight and ready so they could put him away again. Especially to get him out of Greg's life for good.

Nick and Warrick got to the garage and looked for tire treads or skid marks so they could follow him. "No luck on a physical trail. We're just going to have to guess which way he went". Nick informed Warrick. Warrick got in on the drivers side and started the car. They took a right out of the garage and looked down each alley way. "Nick, Warrick pick up". They heard Catherine's voice over the radio. "Go for Nick". "Ok we got a Jeep Grand Cherokee with the license plate Victor, Tango, Alpha, 3, 9, 5". Nick wrote it down and showed Warrick. He nodded and replied "Copy that Catherine. We are on the lookout. Any hit as to who owns the car?". They all were thinking that he probably stole a car off the street and would be another body with that too. "Susan Sanders. Greg's mother and Aaron's ex wife". Nick looked at Warrick in shock as Warrick had a look of disbelief on his face. "Copy that". Nick put the radio back in it's holder. "How messed up is this guy? He tries to stab his 10 year old, blames the Mother for his son testifying against him. Then bursts back into their life with dead bodies, threats, stalking and stealing their cars!". Warrick was nodding along the entire time. "We have got to get this guy out of his life and back behind bars. ASAP".

Greg sat in the break room. '_Go figure, 45 minutes ago I burst in here after spotting my Serial Killer Father in the Lab. Now here I am again, sitting and waiting_'. He was playing with his phone in his hands. He had made Grissom upset with the stunt of picking up the phone when he was alone and tracking it. "You're not in this alone". Grissom's words kept popping into his head. '_I know I am not alone but, I am tired of letting him win and control me through fear. I have to take it back_'. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang with a text message. It was from the same number that had called him. He opened it and read it. "**I still have some more fun and surprises for us. I have a reunion planned that you are going to love and are not going to want to miss. Your Mother is coming also**". As Greg read that last line again he realized he was stating his next target. "Mom". He knew Grissom wouldn't let him leave. '_If the others arrive he will kill her definitely_'. his phone rang again. "**You could stop all of this. Put an end to my anger. All I want is you. Those other people were just replacements of you. They meant nothing to me. You are all I want, all I ever wanted. I miss you and love you. You are my only child, my only son. I want you in my life again. Come back to me Greg. Please. Love Dad 3**". Greg kept reading the message over and over. _'What if it is that simple? I turn myself over and he stops all this?_'. Against his better judgment and Grissom's lecture of including them in their conversations, he messaged him back. "How do I even know you are even telling me the truth about you stopping all this? Is my Mother even alive? If I came to you, what do you want with me?". Greg hit send.

He could see the others in the hall talking about their leads and evidence. Sarah turned to look at him and saw a different look on his face. He looked guilty, scared and looked like he was hiding a secret. As she was on her way over to him he closed his phone and put it in his pocket. Before she could enter Grissom's phone rang. It was Brass, "They have him on the run. Let's go". Grissom and Catherine headed down the hall ahead of Sarah. She reluctantly stood in the doorway for a moment and then left. Greg's phone went off again. "**Because I am your father. When have I ever hurt you?**". Greg looked at the text in disbelief. He was distracted as he saw the chase on the news in the break room. As the car was boxed in, it rolled over at least 4 times. Greg already knew the driver would not be his Father. '_He wouldn't not plan for this'_. As they pulled the driver from the car, the camera got a closer view. Greg got a text from Nick. "We got him!". Greg chuckled and wrote back "No you didn't. That is not him". After he sent the text he heard a chuckle coming from the door way. He looked up and recognized the outfit. Greg's phone rang again. Nick messaged him "What? How do you know?". Greg responded back "Because he is standing in front of me. In the Crime Lab. He never left". As he hit send the figure approached him. "Hello Son. Miss me?".


	15. Taken

Father's Day

~Chapter 15~

Greg stared at his Father in disbelief. '_I am so screwed_'. He told himself as his father entered into the room and closed the doors behind him. Nick sent a text in reply to Greg's. He never got a chance to view it as Aaron took the phone out of his hand and set it down on the table and then sat in front of Greg. "You never answered me". Greg looked at him with a questioning look. "I asked you if you missed me. In case if you forgot the question". Greg couldn't speak. He was in too much shock. '_Why am I still sitting here, listening to him_'. Greg thought to himself. His phone was now ringing on the table. Aaron turned to look at it. "Stokes. Is that someone important?". He asked as he read the name off of the screen. "He um… He is a co worker of mine. Another CSI". Aaron nodded and silenced the ringing. "You can just tell him you were busy". He watched him take a flask out of his inside pocket and drink from it. Greg could smell the Whiskey already. '_Why didn't I fight back when I had the chance_'. He kept thinking to himself as he watched him leave the flask out and sat across from Greg. In his direct path of the door.

Nick had gotten Greg's text about it being the wrong man. He had text messaged him back and was terrified when he read that the Suspect was in front of Greg. He had messaged him with "Notify one of the officers on the floor". He hadn't gotten a response as quickly as he would have liked so, he called Greg. '_No answer. I don't like this_'. As it went to Voicemail Nick hung up. Nick ran over to where the others were. "Grissom, we got a problem. Greg told me we have the wrong guy and that his father is at the Lab". All the others looked up from their work. "Nick you, Warrick and Catherine head back to the Lab. Me and Sarah will handle the scene. Go". Nick, Warrick and Catherine ran to their Denali, hoping to get there before something happened.

"Now I hope you enjoyed my little presents. I worked really hard to get the looks just right". He took another drink from his flask. "Why are you doing this?". Was all Greg could ask. "Why? Cause that Bitch of a Mother took you from me. She set me up to go to Jail. She used my son against me. She made him testify against me, made him say horrible and untrue things about me. I want my son back. I want to take you home, take you out. Catch up on what has been going on". Greg was speechless. '_Did he really think that he had done nothing wrong by abusing him and his mother? By stabbing him and then leaving him to die?_'. "I… I don't want to go home with you". Was all Greg could manage to say. Shock had set in. The man he had feared was sitting right in front of him, expressing his love to him. Then blaming the only person who had done their best to protect him from his father as the evil one. This was too much for him. He could feel the tears coming to his eyes. All he could see was himself looking up to his father who was holding a knife in his abdomen. "Why not, what else did she tell you?". Aaron stood up and began to pace. Greg had seen him do this when he was drunk and angry. '_The worse mix possible_'. "She didn't tell me anything. I know you are drunk. I won't go home with you like this". Aaron looked down at his son and slapped him across the face. "YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME WHEN I AM DRUNK! YOU HEAR ME YOU LITTLE….". Aaron took a minute. "I'm sorry". He sat down again. "I was not asking. I want you to come home or, I am going to keep killing to replace you". Greg had been looking down after the slap to his face. He looked at his father in shock. "I would do it, I would do it for you Son. To show you my love". Aaron had pulled out a 9mm gun from his holster. "How do I know that even if I come home that you won't keep killing?". Greg felt ready to start to stand up to him a little. '_Know where that got me last time_'. "Well, I'll have you back. I won't need to keep getting your attention. I will have all of your attention then". Greg looked shocked. "All of those you people you killed, all for attention? My attention?". Greg hung his head lower. '_This is all my fault_'. "You should be flattered! I love you so much I risked my new freedom just for you". Greg barely lifted his head. '_You always find a way to make it about you_'. Aaron stretched his hand out for Greg to take. "Just think of all the people you will be saving". Greg considered it. ' _I have no doubt that they can save me_'.

As Catherine ran inside she was yelling "Put this building on Lockdown. No one comes in or out". Catherine Nick and Warrick went to through the lab. There was no sign of Greg so far. They had met by the break room to regroup. "I am going to try calling him again". Nick said as he dialed Greg's number. They heard "Feel Like Making Love" ring tone coming from inside the break room. They looked at the table and there was Greg's cell phone. "Call Grissom, tell him we have a problem. Greg has been taken by the suspect to an unknown location. We need to start search and rescue". Catherine sank into a seat as she held onto Greg's phone. She watched as the phone began to blur from her tears. "How did we let this happen". She whispered to no one.

A/N: This is one version I am trying of Greg being taken by his Father. Please let me know if I should start over and make it more dramatic. Also let me know if the Greg and Aaron conversation is confusing and should have Aaron section made Bold. Thanks Enjoy!


	16. Accomplice

Father's Day

I don't own CSI or the Characters. CBS does. I am only playing with them.

AN: When it is Italicized that is a characters inner monologue.

~Chapter 16~

As Grissom arrived at the Lab, he was met with Cops and his other CSI's. "Can someone please tell me how our suspect remained on the scene and how he got my CSI?!". Ecklie was standing outside of the break room watching as the night and day shift CSI's collected evidence. "Grissom, you need to calm down". Ecklie said as he placed a hand on Grissom's shoulder. He shrugged it off and went into the scene. Grissom put on a new pair of gloves and looked at his team. "Anything useful?". Warrick looked up from the chair he was printing. "Well, from what we can tell Greg was sitting next to the table. Mostly based on where his phone is. Someone was sitting in this chair, in the direct path of the doorway and Greg's escape route". Grissom nodded as he looked to Catherine and Sarah. "We have nothing else in the rest of the room. We have printed it and checked for blood. From what we can tell, there was no struggle". Catherine informed Grissom. "My guess, he threatened Greg". Sarah added. Grissom nodded in her hypothesis. He had seen Greg's reaction to memories from just seeing and being in the house. Greg was terrified of him.

Nick was going through surveillance footage, trying to find the exact point where Aaron hid in the building and the decoy car took off. Aaron got off one floor before the garage and someone else got in. He was dressed just like him as well. He could see a small exchange happen between the two. _'Car keys maybe'_. He thought to himself. He followed the videos of Aaron till his arrival in the break room. That is when he saw Aaron drinking and sit in Greg's path. Then he saw the gun. Was Greg really taking his hand? _'Why did you go with him G?'._

Greg sat in his chair in the break room. His cell phone was next to him flashing a missed call. In front of him was Aaron his "Father". The man who tortured him as a child, stabbed him, stalked him and now offered him a solution. His hand was out for him to take. 'Could it really end. Right here, right now'. Greg had his doubts only because Aaron had this endless supply of people willing to sacrifice themselves for him. 'He is always one step ahead'. Greg considered it, for only a moment before he removed his hand from Aaron's reach. "No, I won't go with you. I don't believe you. You won't ever stop". Aaron looked at him and the anger grew. "You don't believe your own father? I never hurt you when you were 10, your mother told you to say that. I was just trying to protect you". Greg looked at his father in disbelief. "You never protected me, you only ever hurt me. You beat me when I made you mad, broke my arm when I went into your study, stabbed me when I was trying to get away from you. If you think that I will ever say I love you or forgive you or even trust you than you are crazier than I thought". Aaron slapped Greg across the face. "You ungrateful bastard". With that he took out a tazer gun and hit him in the neck with it. Greg stiffened and fell to the ground convulsing. He lost consciousness soon after that. All he saw was Aaron looming over him. "Time to go home Son".

Nick watched as Greg was tazed. _'How did he get him out of here? You got cops and CSI's all over the place. Someone must have noticed'_. So he followed Aaron as he went to leave the building. Doors were held open for him and he took the back fire exits out. _'Someone knew their way around the building'_. He finally got a glimpse of the person and printed a picture out. _'Let's see who you are.' _He closed the video files and brought the picture to the others. "Grissom, I saw what happened. Greg tried to confront him as best he could but Aaron tazed him. I also saw that he had an accomplice with him. They went out the back fire exits. Anyone recognize them?". Nick asked as he held up the picture. Sarah and Catherine looked on in disbelief. "Is that…". Catherine started to say. "I think it is". Sarah finished her thought in as much shock. Nick looked at the picture, "who is it?". Sarah walked out as well as Catherine. The others followed them out. As they got into the locker room, they clipped Greg's lock and opened it. Inside on the door was a picture of Greg with the accomplice. "The accomplice is his Mother".


	17. Where is Greg?

Father's Day

I don't own CSI or the Characters. CBS does. I am only playing with them.

AN: When it is Italicized that is a characters inner monologue.

~Chapter 17~

The CSI's regrouped in the break room. "Ok, so, let's go over this one more time". Brass had said after he joined them and was trying to understand the situation that went from weird to weirder. "Not only was Sanders being stalked by his already crazy murderous Father but, now his Mother who is the Father's ex-wife is also the accomplice?". The CSI's nodded as Brass went over the info. "From what we know, Aaron tried to kill Greg when he was 10. Aaron was drunk and had a long history of abuse." Grissom started as going over the case history. Catherine continued "now he is out of jail on good behavior and automatically goes on a killing spree of people who look like his son that he had tracked all the while he was in jail." Sarah picked up the case "possibly by a family friend. Which he seems to have a lot of. He had someone get killed pretending to be him. Who was his old boss who fired him. Then someone else gets severely injured pretending to be him leaving the lab." Nick picked up from there "then he remains in the lab and confronts Greg. He offers to stop but, only if Greg goes willingly. Well he fights back and Greg gets tazed and taken." Warrick finished off the case information. "Then he has an accomplice who knows the ins and outs of the emergency exits. Probably when she came for a visit a few years ago and Greg gave her a VIP tour. Who turns out to be the ex wife and mother who was also abused by this guy but, is now helping him."

Brass sat there for a moment and then asked "well if she went through so much to protect him for years, why go back to him and then hand over the kid you fought so hard to protect?". They all looked at one another. All were confused. "Man, this makes no sense. Greg's mom loves him. He is her only child. She wouldn't let him play sports but, she'll turn him over to a psycho?". Nick asked. "Ok, something suddenly changed her mind. Something or someone convinced her to do this. I want to know who, what and when this happened. Sarah I want you to dig as far back as you can into the family. Catherine I want you to look into the father's release. Find his parole officer and let him know he has left the state. Nick and Warrick, I want you looking into any recent property purchased by the Sanders. Even Greg. He found out where he lives and worked. He might try to use that as his cover. Check any bus or flight reservations."

Grissom went to his office and started looking through the original case file. He saw all the Child Protective Service calls made by the neighbors and the grandparents. _'They knew about the abuse, they tried to stop it as well.' That was when Grissom noticed it, 'none of the calls were from the mother or the house phone'. _The rest of the team entered into Grissom's office. "Ok, so I have some interesting information for you. Turns out Aaron and Susan never got a divorce". Sarah informed the team. They all turned to her in surprise. "You mean she stayed with that monster?". Catherine asked her. Sarah nodded in reply. "Well I guess that would explain why Susan Sanders kept visiting Aaron Sanders in jail". Catherine placed the visitation records on the table. "She also pushed for him to get out on good behavior. She said he was cured and had behaved himself and deserved another chance. She also said she told her son to lie about what the father did to him. She also said that he could be released into her custody and not to a parole officer". She placed the release hearing records on the table. Grissom was looking over all the information piling up in front of him. "We found some communications between the parents. Seems Susan sent Aaron the notes she took on the lab schematics". Nick placed the phone records down. "What we also found was that Susan set up all the people to be killed or framed in this little scheme of theirs". Warrick placed down the e-mails down on the table. Grissom collected all the papers and information. "Ok, we have all this information and no motive. At any time she could have retracted the statements and gotten him out of jail. She could have done the divorce at any time yet, she stayed with him. She is also not looking good since it seems that all of the CPS calls came from neighbors and the grandparents. The mother never tried to protect him. He was taken by papa olaf after the attempted murder". The team continued to look at one another in confusion. "So papa olaf was trying to protect him from his own mother as well. Why though?".

Grissom decided the best way to get their answers was to ask the source, papa olaf. He went through the records and found a number for him. _'Here's to hoping he speaks English'_. Grissom thought as he dialed and waited for an answer.

"**Hello?". **Olaf answered

"Hello, yes this is Gilbert Grissom, I work for the Las Vegas Police Department. I work with your grandson Greg Sanders".

"**Oh, so you are the Gil Grissom he admires so much. He talks a lot about you and his second family out there". **

"Well I am glad you know who we are. I have some questions. It seems that Aaron Sanders has been released from Prison. Your daughter had involvement in this. Did you know they were still married?". Papa Olaf was silent for a moment. **"Still married? No, she told me she divorced him when Hojem was hurt".** Grissom remembered that Greg's middle name was Hojem, 'that must be his nickname for him'. "Do you know why she never called CPS when all the abuse was going on?". Grissom asked. **"She… she said she kept calling them but that they didn't want to investigate it. So I started calling and they told me they had anonymous calls about them. Said they did investigate. I had a feeling something was going on so I wanted Hojem here with me. Well I had wanted him to come a week before the incident happened but, they said they wanted a vacation together. End it on a good memory. Then I get a call Hojem is in the hospital and his dad is being charged with attempted murder of a minor".** _'Well that was interesting'_. "Ok, so when you did get him, did his story change at all?". Grissom asked as he was recording the call in notes. **"No, he wouldn't talk when I got him. Kid had gone silent. I remember when I had him several summers earlier and you could not stop that child from talking. This time though, it seemed like he had nothing to say". **Grissom could agree, Greg was full of information and loved to share it. "Ok, that was after the trial right?". Olaf answered yes. **"I can tell you though, the only time he talked was when he woke up screaming from his nightmare. Sometimes he would say don't let them get me. Never found out who the "them" referred too".** It seemed that this was all he was going to get from Olaf. "Thank you, you have been very helpful". **"Mr. Grissom you never told me why you needed all this information".** Grissom took a deep breath. "Papa Olaf, your daughter and son in law took Greg. We don't know where he is". Olaf was silent again for a moment. **"When you find him you tell him Papa Olaf is on the next plane over there. That I am going to protect him and punish them".** With that Olaf hung up. Grissom smiled knowing _'You don't mess with Greggo'._

Grissom called a meeting with the team and Brass. "Ok, what do we know so far? What can we add on?". "Well it looks like the Sanders have been staying in a hotel off the strip. They were staying under the fake name Saundres. I looked it up and that is one of the original spellings of their last name from Austria and England". Nick had mentioned. "We also found a home that was recently purchased from a bank. It had gone up for foreclosure". Warrick had printed out a picture of the house and showed it to everyone. "Then that is where we start". Grissom informed the Team.


	18. New Life

Father's Day

I don't own CSI or the Characters. CBS does. I am only playing with them.

AN: When it is Italicized that is a characters inner monologue.

~Chapter 18~

Greg woke up to a pounding in his head. He couldn't remember where he was or how he got there. _'Last I remember I was in the Lab with…'_. He rubbed his head as he tried to remember. He knew he was with someone but, the name and face weren't clear. He tried to sit up but, the room began to spin. _'Why am I feeling like this? Was I drugged?'_. He ran his hand through his hair and down his neck. As soon as he reached the base of his neck, he flinched. _'The hell was that?'_. He felt around a little more and found a second sore spot. He realized what they were, tazer burns. Now it was starting to come back to him. _'Aaron, I was with Aaron in the Lab. He wanted to end all this, to have me back in his life'_. Greg didn't accept the offer, didn't believe him, didn't believe it when he said he would stop, that he could stop him. He turned his back on him, _'big mistake'_. Then he remembered nothing after that. _'Well I guess that's when he tazed me'_. He tried sitting up again and this time he was able to, without too much spinning. He put his head between his knees and took some deep breaths. Finally things solidified and his investigator side kicked in. He was trying to find any distinguishing marks in the room he was in. Anything that could tell him where he is. So far, the room was too dark for him to see anything useful.

Grissom and his team were heading out to the new house the Sanders had purchased. "Is it just me or, does this seem to easy?". Catherine asked the team. "How do you mean?". Warrick asked. "Paper trail, look at all the other evidence. No one knew who it was exactly. He kept picking up after himself. Suddenly he leaves a trail as to where they might go?". Grissom stated. The others nodded in agreement. "He was only contacting Greg, suddenly he starts showing up and then he escalates to abduction. He is getting desperate". Sarah stated. "Ok, so they are desperate and getting sloppy. That doesn't really help us just yet". Nick mentioned. "Maybe not yet but, soon. They are going to overlook something that will benefit us. Plus Greg knows what he is doing. He will leave a clue or trail for us". Warrick added in to the conversation.

As soon as they arrived Grissom took over and assigned areas for everyone. "Ok, divide and conquer. Catherine, Sarah and I will be inside. Catherine take the basement, Sarah first floor and I'll take the second. I want everything run over with a fine tooth comb. Nick, Warrick you have the perimeter. Talk to the neighbors, the realtor. Everyone and anyone. We won't leave until we have talked to all the neighbors. No stone left unturned". Grissom told them and then went inside the house to begin processing the house.

Hours into the processing they still had nothing. Brass entered the house. "Ok, so I talked to the realtor who handled the Sanders house. Turns out they never actually met them but the bank account they were given was registered to a Papa Olaf as a trust fund to a Greg Sanders". Things were starting to click for Grissom. "I'll be back, I need to make a call". Grissom went to the SUV and dialed Olaf. **"Hello". **Olaf answered. "Mr. Olaf, this is Mr. Grissom". Olaf's voice was sounding excited. **"Did you find him?". **Grissom was afraid he would ask that right off the bat. "No, unfortunately not. What I do need though is some more information. It seems that your daughter and son in law bought a house with a trust fund you left to Greg. Do they have access to it?". Olaf's voice sounded angry when he answered him. **"No, I purposely put that money out of their reach. See I found out about Aaron's drinking and beating. I knew that either one of them would need help in some kind of fashion. Originally it started out as a college fund for Greg but, he got a scholarship. So I had just left it there to gather interest and then he could use it on something else. Susan used to have access to it but, she developed a drug habit. I could see she was using thousands of Greg's money for her 'habit'. It disgusted me so, I took her off it. Replaced the money myself. I told Greg about him being the sole beneficiary. He told me he would use some to come to Norway. Only he has the card and pin number"**. "Well Susan was here taking a tour of the lab a few months ago. Did you notice anything suspicious with the account then?". Olaf took a moment to answer. **"No, I know I had sent Greg some money to put into the account and some for him. It was an anniversary gift for him being on the team for another year"**. Grissom smiled as he himself remembered the look on Greg's face when he had told him a few months ago that Olaf had sent him money as a gift and how he was going to save some and then blow the rest on something. "Does Greg have to go to the bank or is this done wirelessly?". Grissom asked him. **"I'm afraid I can't use technology that way. So I send him a check and he deposits it". **It hit them both. She might have seen the pin number and got access to the account. "They are starting a new life. New house, new name and a lot of money. With out Greg they can't take cash out from the teller. They need him". Olaf was silent for a moment. **"How could she choose Aaron over Greg?!". **


	19. Learning the Plan

Father's Day

I don't own CSI or the Characters. CBS does. I am only playing with them.

AN: When it is Italicized that is a characters inner monologue.

~Chapter 19~

Greg had seen the light from the door looked brighter than just regular house lights. It looked almost like daylight. Greg was moving towards it and felt the first steps against his feet. _'Ok, stairs and darkness are not the best but, if it means freedom'_ Greg thought as he made his way up the next step. There were no hand rails and the walls were far apart. Greg started to work towards the right side of the stairway. Thankfully it wasn't to far from where he was originally standing. He found the wall and said "Ok, this shouldn't be so bad" as he placed his hand on the wall and used it to guide him up the stairs and closer to the door. Greg stopped his progress as he saw a shadow pass in front of the door he stopped and waited. Then he heard voices coming from beyond the door. _'Crap'_ Greg thought as the voices got closer and the shadow stopped in front of the door. "Let's check on our house guest" and the knob turned.

Papa Olaf was standing at the receptions desk waiting for Judy to get a hold of Grissom. Grissom's phone rang as he was driving from the Saunders' house. "Grissom" he answered. "Hi Mr. Grissom, this is Judy from the crime lab. I am calling to find out if you were expecting a Papa Olaf?". Grissom smiled as he heard her say his name "Yes Judy, yes I am". When Grissom arrived back at the Lab he was greeted by a handshake from Papa Olaf. "Hello Mr. Grissom, nice to put a face to the name". "Oh please, Grissom is fine. I am sorry we have to meet under these circumstances". Olaf nodded as he followed Grissom who gestured him to his office. "I wanted to know if you have any news on the search for Greg?" Olaf asked as he sat in a seat across from Grissom's desk. "Unfortunately no. We have found the house that your daughter and son-in-law purchased with Greg's trust fund money. No evidence of Greg but, they are living there". Grissom gave him some pictures of the house and of each room. "Was there anything else that Susan mentioned she was going to buy or any other name she would go by?". Grissom asked Olaf hoping for another lead. "Well she has been known to go by Hojem. She started using it again when she started going through the divorce. At least, what was supposed to be a divorce". Olaf offered to Grissom. "It's something and a possible new lead". Grissom offered as some comfort.

The rest of the team was sitting in the break room trying to find any new leads or something else they may have missed earlier. "Man, nothing is making sense here. I mean all this elaborate planning for some money?" Nick asked as he threw down the bank records from Greg's trust fund and all the withdrawals. "Well think about it, Aaron gets out of jail and Susan wants to start a new life with him. Get out of the area and just start over. That also means no loose ends. Which includes Greg" Catherine offered as a motive. "Well Greg is the sole beneficiary to the account. He wouldn't want to help out his father start a new life after what he did to him. He eventually would have found out about the fake divorce too. Meaning he could take control of the account back" Warrick offered as part of the motive as well. Grissom entered as they continued to talk about the case. "Well perhaps Papa Olaf can help us out with all of this". Grissom said as offered Olaf a seat. Everyone smiled as they could all see the resemblance to Greg. "Well I can see where Greg get's all of his looks from" Catherine said as she stretched out her hand to shake his. "Oh well" he said as he took her hand and kissed the outside of her hand. "His charm as well" Catherine smiled as he let go. "I always said Hojem, treat a woman like a queen for one day, she maybe yours" They smiled at the nickname and his knowledge. "Very true" Grissom added as he continued his greetings. "It is nice to put faces to the names. Greg speaks of you all so often and so highly. I can see why" Olaf smiled as he sat down with them to try to get them a better idea into Susan and Aaron's head.

Greg was starting to back up down the stairs. He lost his balance in the darkness and fell down the few steps he had gone up. He landed with a loud thud on his back and moaned as the pain rippled through him. He was trying to breathe through it so as not to alert his captors more than he already had. Greg started to pull himself back into the room he originally came from. He got on his knees and closed the door as quietly as possible. He moved across the room to get a good view of the door. He could hear the foot steps getting closer and the knob began to turn. He wasn't going to play unconscious so incase if he could, he would jump them. The door fully opened and a lamp lit up the room and his captors face "Hello, sweetie". Greg sat in shock as he stared at "Mom?!".

Susan smiled at her son. "You were expecting your father I guess" She said as she entered the room and placed the lamp on the floor. "Yeah actually" Greg said as he stood and finally got a look at the room he was in. There wasn't anything there to look at. Just a large empty room and a low ceiling. "Well I guess you get to find out from me that, we never actually got divorced". She said with a smile on her face. "What, but, you… you were going to the lawyers. You showed me the papers and everything. You even went back to your maiden name Hojem" Greg said as he backed away from her. "Isn't it amazing what you can do when you have all the right friends" She began to walk towards him. Greg could see she had her hands behind her back. _'Crap' _he thought as he tried to find a way around her. The door was wide open and she was far enough away from it he could make it out. Greg took his chances and made for the door. Susan didn't even move as she watched Greg go by her. 'What the hell' Greg thought as he made it to the door. Just as he stepped through a set of arms grabbed him and pinned his arms to his side. "Get off me! Let me go!" Greg yelled. Susan stepped closer to him. "Don't worry honey, soon you won't even have a care in the world". She said as she brought the syringe out from behind her back. She already had it filled and began to walk towards Greg. "What is that? What are you going to do to me?". Greg yelled as he fought the arms holding him. "Don't worry hon, it will all be over soon. You won't feel a thing". Susan inserted the syringe into his arm and at that moment he knew what their real plan was. _'They are going to kill me'_.


	20. Comfortably Numb

Father's Day

I don't own CSI or the Characters. CBS does. I am only playing with them.

AN: When it is Italicized that is a characters inner monologue.

~Chapter 20~

"Well we do have a new marker to look for. We go through all the records again. Have we gotten anywhere with the fake divorce?" Grissom asked. "Well what we do know is that all the people who helped to fake it have done this before. They forged all the legal documents. Since Aaron the husband and father was in jail he didn't get a hearing to discuss property or children. It all went to her automatically" Sarah added. "Yeah and she even had her name changed back to Hojem and dropped Sanders. However, she only took on the name Saunders several months ago. Right around the same time she found up he was up for release for parole. She has planned this for months" Nick added as he laid out the records. "She also started to have more frequent jail visits with her husband. It wasn't the kind behind the glass but face to face" Warrick said as he placed the records down. "That must have been when they decided to have her enter the lab on a "_visit_" and get the layout of everything. So when he was released he could get in and take Greg when the time was right" Catherine added. Papa Olaf was sitting quietly listening to everything they had so far. He had tears in his eyes as he thought of his grand son. "Gregory always seemed so fearless. When I got him the summer after the attack, he was so scared. He was afraid of his own shadow. He didn't go out and wasn't himself for the time. For the first time in a long time he wet the bed. He tried to hide it but, I could tell something happened when I saw his bed was stripped bare. I decided to try to help him get his mind off of everything and enrolled him in a summer camp. He really took to the science class especially chemistry. When it brought a smile to his face, I decided I would do whatever I could to keep that smile there. It was the only thing he took to that got him out of his shell. So when he got a scholarship for a college and was majoring in Chemistry well, I was so proud of him. He went right away, with out hesitation. Just like my Gregory before the attack again". Olaf said as tears rolled down his face. "Now he is back in the hands of that man and the woman he thought was going to protect him. He probably called her first when he heard of his release. Always putting others first. I am so proud of him" Olaf said.

Greg's head was swimming. From what he could guess, whatever they had put into him was some sort of pain medication or sedative. Keeping his eyes open was becoming harder with each second. "What… what did you… give me" Greg speech slurred and thinking was becoming harder. He was trying to stay focused on his questions and her answers. He was trying to think like a CSI and not a victim. '_Don't panic, try to relax, keep them talking and observant_'. "Well sweetie, that was just the starter. See I just needed you cooperative for now but soon, I won't need you at all" she said as she dragged a chair over to him and sat across from him. "What… you mean?" Greg asked as he tried to sound as coherent as possible. "Well, as soon as all the paperwork is signed and all the trust fund money is turned over to me, I won't need you". She smiled as she leaned forward and stroked her hand against his face. Greg tried to move away from her but nothing was responding. "So all this, money?" Greg asked as tears came to his eyes. "Yes sweetie. See I couldn't leave your father. I always told you not to get in his way, not to piss him off. That day well, you got what you deserved. It really was a shame that he didn't kill you. See then we would have blamed it on some home invasion, gotten the money and would have used some for a decent funeral and then, ride off into the sunset with out a whiney brat". Greg looked at her in fear and horror. He thought his mother had loved him, was happy to have him, happy he survived. Hell he thought she had divorced that monster that did that to him but, now he knew the truth. "Why not ask?" Greg asked her. She laughed. "Simple, I wanted it all not just some" she smiled as she got up and left the room. Greg couldn't fight the drug any longer and the news he had just heard had hit him hard. Greg decided to let the drug take over and rest for a bit.

They had gone through all the records they had that were to a Susan Saunders, Hojem or Sanders. They checked for anything in Aaron's name as well. They even checked if either used his mother's or her mother's maiden names. They needed to follow every lead possible. "Hey check this out" Nick said as he laid out some papers. "Aaron's father built a storage garage right on the outskirts of town. When he died, it automatically went to his son. Now there has been no activity there for years. No light or water. Last week, all the utilities were reactivated by a Susan Olaf" The team wasted no time, they got up from the table and headed to their cars. "I am going to call Brass and get him to meet us there. If we get there before them we go in any way. We know their intent is to kill Greg. We can't wait, every second could mean life or death" Grissom said as he sent a text to Brass of the coordinates for the storage area. It was the most solid lead they had since the house purchased under Saunders. "I am coming with you" Papa Olaf said as he followed them down the hall. "It is too dangerous, they could be armed" Catherine said as she stopped him. "All the more reason I should be coming. I don't want Greg to get hurt. Nor do I want him to witness one or both of his parents killed in front of him. I need to be there" Olaf said as he held Catherine's hands in his own. Grissom nodded and continued to the car.

Greg was awake for several minutes before he heard the footsteps coming down again. Susan stepped into the room. "Well everything has been drawn up" she said as she kneeled in front of him. "You know this actually going to be better than I thought. Since you work for Law Enforcement I can collect from there too. See I put everything in your grand father's name of an account that I made. So I will have access to it and will receive money. So I can sail off into the sunset and be done with you". Susan brought all the paperwork out and a pen. "Sign them" she said as she placed the pen in his lap. '_As soon as I give her what she wants, she is going to kill me. Maybe the team is on to them and are on their way. If I can stall her enough I can buy them some time_'. With all the courage he could muster he looked at her and said "no". Susan looked at him. He was so small sitting in the corner, still slightly out of it and was looking terrified. "No, well I guess you'll just have to answer to your father then". Susan said as she stood up and left the room.

Greg tried to hide the fear he was feeling. He was having flashback to the basement he was in before, all the blood and all the pain he was feeling at the time. He was terrified that his plan would back fire. He had observed his surroundings. Grissom's voice was ringing through his head. "_**Keep your eyes open, don't look for the obvious. Try to find a point of entry and exit**_". Greg was looking around and trying t find a way to escape if he had to. "_**What could be used as a weapon of opportunity**_?". Greg's sidearm was in his locker at work and if his father really was going to be here then he needed to be armed.

Susan walked into the room where they had surveillance cameras monitoring the area. "Your son is being difficult. Why don't you work your magic on him and get him to cooperate" Susan said as she lit a cigarette and pulled up another chair alongside his. "Yes dear" Aaron said as he walked to the door.

Aaron entered the room and heard a commotion as he saw his son looking through items in the room, throwing what he deemed useless to the side. "Hello Greg" Aaron said. Greg stopped his movements as soon as he heard his name. Greg's breathing changed, his breathing was shallow and borderline hyperventilation. He couldn't help it, he was seeing that's day events all over again. Clear as if it was yesterday. Greg could feel himself starting to panic and sweat. He was nervous and terrified. He couldn't let him see it though. "_**As soon as they see their effect on you, they have won**_" Grissom's words made their way through his mind. "_**Take a breath man, relax**_" Nick's voice joined in as well. Taking a breath Greg turned and faced his father for the first time since he was 10. "Aaron" Greg said in his steadiest voice.

Aaron didn't want to waste time on small talk. He had the same envelope that had the forged papers in it. He grabbed a table and dragged it into the middle of the room. Greg flinched at the movements and sounds. He immediately closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. '_Relax, you have the upper hand here_' he told himself. Aaron placed the papers down on the table and a pen. "Sign the damn papers Greg. There is no point in dragging this out. We have waited long enough" Aaron said as he leaned against the table and slid the papers to Greg's side. "You've waited? Waited for what?". Greg was getting mad at his father's insinuation. "For something that doesn't belong to you, that you didn't earn, for something you were willing to kill your own son over?!" Greg shouted. "Damn right I earned it! I had to put up with her family constantly voicing their hate for me. How I was never good enough for her, how much of a dead beat I was". Aaron said as he paced by the table. "Well I guess they were right" Greg said without even realizing the kind of reaction it would elicit from him. "You little bastard. I never wanted you! I tried everything I could do get Susan to abort you. I even beat her up myself. You were a stubborn bastard that wouldn't die. Tried again when you were 10 and you survived again. Well this time, I am going to finish it" Aaron said as he grabbed Greg by the arms. "So sign the damn papers so I can be done with you!" Aaron shoved him towards the table.

Grissom and the team were heading to the storage facility. They had gone over what Papa Olaf was to do and where to be. "You have to stay outside for your safety. As soon as they have everything cleared and under control you can enter, I promise" Grissom told him. Catherine was riding in the front with Grissom while Olaf was in the back. Nick, Sarah and Warrick were in the other car ahead of them. They had the GPS and could work it better. "What if Greg is injured?" Papa Olaf asked. "Then we will have to see. He might need emergency care in which case, he will be taken immediately" Catherine answered. Papa Olaf said a quick prayer for his grandson. '_I'm coming Gregory, I'm coming. Just hold on'_.

Aaron was looking down at Greg as he stayed leaning on the table. "You think anyone is coming here for you? No, they don't even know about this place. It has been dead for years. It is just us this time, no cops or neighbors you can run to". Aaron grabbed Greg and stood him up, "sign the papers and I will make it painless. I have seen some of the things people can do to other human beings and let me tell you, I would enjoy doing some of he more painful, drawn out and tortures ones on you" Aaron said as he grabbed Greg by the neck. The force of his body against Greg's had him stumbling until Greg's back hit the wall. Aaron's hand tightened around his neck. Greg had flashbacks to the other nights his dad was drunk and angry. Ho he had done this once before. How he had gone until Greg blacked out. "Sign the papers" Aaron said as he tightened his grip. Greg couldn't breathe and was starting to get a headache. Black spots swam into his vision. Greg tried to nod but, the hand around his neck prevented that. "Ok" he said in a whisper. Aaron let go and stepped back. "Good boy". Greg coughed and tried to slow his breathing. He was deprived and his body was starving for oxygen. His immediate reaction was to inhale as much air as he could. He began to cough as his lungs tried to adjust and his body tried to recover. He placed his hand over his neck where Aaron's hand had been seconds before. Aaron grabbed his arm and brought him to the table. He took the papers out and spread them out. One was for the trust fund, one from his job and a will. He picked up the pen with what he noticed was a shaking hand. He wasn't sure if it as from the lack of oxygen or fear. At this point it was probably both. Greg picked up the pen and slowly signed each document. '_Please be on your way to help me_' Greg thought as he signed the last document.

Aaron stepped into the room and Susan turned to him. Aaron smiled and nodded. Susan smiled and laughed as she stood up and ran into Aaron's arms. He kissed her out of celebration. "It's all over babe, let's be done with this brat and get going" Aaron said. "On to a new life" Susan added as she placed another kiss on his lips. She grabbed a new syringe and the bottle of morphine. She had looked up how much it would take to overdose someone. She would have a friend of hers forge the police investigation and rule it a suicide. She filled the syringe several times past the recommended amount. "Let's go".

Greg was sitting in the corner of the room again. He knew that at any moment they would be entering the room for the last time. '_They are going to kill you and you gave up after some suffocation? Why am I so weak? What are you afraid of?_' Greg didn't get to answer his questions as the door was opened. Aaron and Susan entered the room. "Time to go sweetie" Susan said. Her hands were behind her back again and Greg knew there was a weapon there. He stood and tried to prepare himself to fight back. '_You took kick boxing, martial arts and self-defense. Use them Greggo_' he told himself. Aaron's hands were on him and Greg went for a strike to the midsection. Aaron doubled over as the wind was knocked out of him. '_Suspect one incapacitated, suspect two still a threat' _Greg thought. Still trying to put his training to use. Susan ran to the doorway as she saw Greg making his way there. He couldn't look at her and see a perp. This was his mother. He tried to keep the fight going but the more he looked at her the more it left him. '_She may not have wanted me but, I love her_' Greg thought. Aaron saw the hesitation and went to grab him. He pinned him to the ground and flipped him on to his back. "You are going to regret that" Aaron said. Greg could feel the tears welling in his eyes. These were his parents. He could remember a time when he was happy with his Mother and Father. A trip they took to Norway to visit Nana and Papa Olaf. A summer they went to the beach and he built a sand castle with his Father. '_How did it get to this?_' Greg thought as he felt the needle slide into his arm.

He could tell something was different from the last time instantly. '_Why is this one taking effect quicker? How much did she give me? Was it something else?_' Greg thought or at least he tried to. He was having a hard time thinking, blinking, staying awake and the most troubling, breathing. Greg felt like there was a weight on his chest. He could see his Mother and Father walking away from him. " Mommy, Daddy" Greg was able t say barely above a whisper. He tried to take in another breath and found he was barely taking in oxygen again. His hand went to his neck seeking out a hand that was causing the discomfort. He could barely control his hand and when it did make it to his neck it was his own skin he felt. He tried to take in another breath and nothing came. No oxygen was making its way into him. He tried again and had the same result. He could exhale but could not inhale. His head was swimming, black dots appeared again. He didn't feel well and then a numbness set in. nothing was hurting anymore and the feeling was welcomed. Greg felt his eyes closing and did not fight it.

Grissom and the team had finally pulled up outside of the house. There was no cars out front, no sign of anyone being there and no sign of Brass. They exited their cars and made their way around the perimeter. Sarah found a puddle of fluid towards the rear of the building. Someone's car was leaking a fluid from its engine. They all had their firearms pulled. "Stay here" Grissom said to Papa Olaf as he made his way to the front door. Nick took the other side and Warrick stood before it. Catherine and Sarah took the back. Grissom nodded and Warrick took a step back and brought his foot up by the lock of the door and broke it down. He stepped back as Nick and Grissom entered. They had their flashlights along with their guns. They took each side and opened each door to clear it. At the same time Sarah and Catherine entered through the back at the same time. Catherine had fired two rounds into the lock and kicked the door open. "LVPD" was shouted through out the house followed by "Greg, Greggo". They had cleared the top floor and made their way to a door that had a set of stairs. There was another door at the bottom of the staircase. Nick nodded and Warrick followed him down. Nick tried the knob and found it was unlocked. He counted to three and opened the door. Raising their flashlights and side arms again they entered and all their lights focused on the body in the middle of the floor.

Grissom had prepared himself for the worst but, walking in and seeing Greg laying on the floor unmoving sent a feeling of dread through him. He made his way through the others and approached Greg. He knelt and checked for a pulse. "I don't have a pulse, no breath sounds and lips are blue. Starting CPR" Grissom said as he placed everything on the side of him and readied Greg for the procedure. He tilted his head back and checked his airway for any obstructions. He placed his hands on his chest and started pumping on his chest. Nick ran to his head and pinched his nose and took a deep breath. Grissom gave him a nod and Nick expelled his breath into Greg. "Get Papa Olaf in here" Grissom said as he pumped for Greg's heart. Sarah was on the radio calling in a Bus. Warrick continued to make sure the room was clear. Everything had happened so quickly that no one checked. Warrick was towards the back when he noticed a blood pool and drag marks. He followed the marks and kept his gun raised. There was a table with a cloth over it and that was where the blood ended. Warrick lifted the sheet and came face to face with Mrs. Susan Sanders, a.k.a Saunders, a.k.a Hojem. Bullet to the head. He checked for a pulse and found none. "Sarah, call the coroner as well. We got a body over here" Warrick said as he lifted the sheet to show Sarah. "Couldn't have happened to a better person" She said right before she called for the coroner.

Papa Olaf had heard the gun shots and the commotion. They all kept yelling clear. Part of him hoped it meant that Greg was left unharmed. Catherine ran to the door and looked at him. "Quickly" was all she said as she led him inside. The dread was building. He knew that little Hojem was either dead or dying. As he came into the basement room he saw his Gregory laying on the floor and Grissom pushing on his chest while Nick breathed for him. Tears were welling in his eyes. He knelt on the empty side of Greg's body. "I know CPR also, let me help" Olaf said as he saw the bluish hue to Greg's lips. Grissom nodded "I'll let you know when". Grissom continued compressions. Olaf looked to where the other two members were standing and saw his daughter's face. She had a hole in her head and blood was everywhere. "No, no, no, no" was all he was able to say as everything hit him. He had lost his daughter for good this time and was probably going to lose his grandson as well. He grabbed Greg's hand and held it in his own. "Lil Hojem, you need to breathe. This world needs your light in it. You didn't deserve any of this. Please little one, I can't go on without you" Olaf said as he cried into the hand he held. Nick had tears in his eyes. '_Come on Greggo, you're needed here little bro_' Nick thought as he breathed for Greg again.

Grissom was blocking out the words and sounds going on around him. He focused on the number of compressions and the breathing done beside him. "Let me know when you need a break Nicky" Grissom said as he kept his eyes on Greg. Nick nodded and took in another breath and released it into Greg. Sarah was standing at the base of the stairs so she could keep an eye out for the other suspect. She heard the sirens approaching. "Guys, they are almost here". Grissom continued pumping as Nick and Olaf switched. Nick was panicking as well and it made breathing for two hard. He had gotten light-headed twice in a row and knew he had to switch.

Brass approached the scene and saw all the Denali's and the front door open. Sarah had waited at the front door and when she saw EMS and the Police she ushered in the EMT's. Grissom recapped the vitals he had taken when they first entered and they took over from there. They were pushed back and forced to look on as they worked on Greg. All of it hit the team and they were all starting to realize that this may be the last time they see Greg. Catherine grabbed Warrick's hand and Sarah grabbed Nick's. All of them were saying silent prayers for their friend. Grissom looked on and Olaf stood next to him. "Aaron is still out there. He killed my daughter and grandson" Olaf turned to Grissom who met his gaze. "I want him dead. No more prison, I want him in a box". Grissom nodded as he looked at the scene in front of him. "Me too".


End file.
